As time goes by
by Lena1997
Summary: Rose is sick... Only 3 people knows... Does Dimitri knows? Can he cure her before it's too late? What if she did die? Will he move on? Or stay in depression forever?
1. The news

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic story so please go easy on me. I have given plots to amazing writers to write it for me so go check it out (Link on my profile). I wanna thank some of my fanfic friends who gave me the courage to write a story. R&R pweasee?  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just the plot.  
**

* * *

_Dimitri and I was at the beach, holding hands, sitting, and watching the beautiful sunset. "I love you comrade." _

_He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you too, my Roza." Ughh. I can never get tired of hear-_

Just then I woke up from my beautiful sleep to my annoying ringtone. "I'm sexy and I know it." I looked at the clock and it read 3 AM. WHO THE FUCK CALLS ME AT 3 AM. I took my phone and saw Dr. Olendzki name. I answered, "Did you know it's three am?"

"I know that Rosemarie bu-"

"It's ROSE," I SCREAMED.

She ignored my comment, "but I got back your test results and I need you to come down right away. And no I don't think it can wait." _How did she know I was gunna ask that?_ (Every year everybody in the school has to take a blood test to see if they are healthy and well cared-for.)

I groaned, "fine." I hung up and quickly brushed my teeth and put my hair in a ponytail. I don't think I need to change, do I? I look at myself in the mirror. Black shorts and a red tank top. Nawh, I'm good. I walked down to the clinic or hospital, whatever they like to call it, and opened Dr. Olendzki door, without even knocking. I sat down and finally noticed that she has bags under her eyes and her eyes has a tint of….. sadness?

"Sorry to interrupt your sleep but I have something important to tell you. And, like I said before, it couldn't wait."

"Okay, then tell me. What's so bad that it couldn't wait 'til morning?"

She looks as if she's going to cry any second. "You have cancer."

My jaw dropped, and my eyes grow wide. "WHAT?" I said, nothing but screamed. Is she joking? I can't possibly have cancer. No this must be a mistake. No way can I have cancer. I'm a Hathaway. No way I can have cancer.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know people have written it before but I have this amazing idea in my head so yeah**

**R&R  
**


	2. Family Reunion

_Hey guys! This is the second chapter! R&R_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except for the plot._

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:_

_She looks as if she's going to cry any second. "You have cancer."_

_My jaw dropped, and my eyes grow wide. "WHAT?" I said, nothing but screamed. Is she joking? I can't possibly have cancer. No this must be a mistake. No way can I have cancer. I'm a Hathaway. No way I can have cancer._

My eyes started to blur. No, no, no, no, no. First I heard I have cancer now I'm going to cry? Rose Hathaway does not cry. I closed my eyes for a second, so I could calm myself down, and just breathed. "I called your parents," Dr. Olendzki said. I looked up at her in shock. I haven't seen my mother since the day she left me here and I haven't even met my father.

"W-What?" I stuttered. Truth is I was horrified. My mother hated me and I hated her. My so-called father abandoned me before I was even born. "Why would you do that? Janine hates me."

Her face grew softer than I even think it's possible. "No, she doesn't. She loves you. In fact she's coming about 20 minutes."

I froze. Did she just say that Janine, my mother who abandoned me, is going to be here in 20 minutes? FUCK. "Oh and your father is coming in half-hour." DOUBLE FUCK. My breathing came faster and I clenched my fist so tight that I'm surprised it isn't bleeding yet. I was so deep in my thoughts that I didn't even here my name being called. "se? Rose? ROSE!" Snapping out of my thoughts, I noticed more than 1 figure is in this room. I looked up to a very concern doctor and a scared… mother? How did she get here so fast? "Rose? Are you okay? You've been acting like a ghost for the past 15 minutes." Wow was I out that long?

"Yeah. I'm fine," I said. Not looking towards my mother.

"Okay. Well, let's just take a seat and wait for Abe okay?" She must have seen my clueless look because she explained more that Abe is my father's name.

After waiting what felt like hours, in a long awkward silence, a man barged in. Wow he is old. He first looked at the doctor, then at Janine, then finally at me. This is going to be very awkward.

* * *

Here's my totally random question: What your guy's favorite color?

R&R please and thank you! Remember the more reviews the more motivated I am to continue the story :D


	3. NO!

**Hi guys! Thank you so much for your guy's reviews. And I'm just going to tell u I read EVERYSINGLE ONE of the reviews. It mean a lot to me :D My favorite color is red. :D LOL R&R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes by:_

_After waiting what felt like hours, in a long awkward silence, a man barged in. Wow he is old. He first looked at the doctor, then at Janine, then finally at me. This is going to be very awkward._

After everyone is seated. Dr. Olendzki behind her desk, hands clapped together on top of the desk, Janine on my left, her guardian mask is up, though I could totally see the worry in her eyes, Abe on my right, tapping his foot on the ground. It's such a heavy silent that you could cut it with a knife.

"You guys all know Rose have cancer," Dr. Olendzki began, thank god one of us talked, "but I'm going to give you all more information about the cancer," she said eyeing us all. "Rose has this cancer called Telamune (A/N: Not a real cancer FYI). This is a really rare type of disease, but it's deadly." Deadly? Gulp. "In less than three months Rose can… die. If she got the proper medication for it, she will survive a little bit longer, but it's not a guarantee that she would be as healthy as she used to be." Die? In three months? Not as healthy as I used to be? Why does God Vladmir hate me so much?

I looked towards Jan-my mother and saw her looking at Dr. Olendzki as if she is a ghost. I looked towards Abe and saw him looking very pissed off. Note to self don't mess with Abe. After the speech the room turned silent again. "Janine? Janine?" I said, waving a hand in front of her face.

After doing that about five times Janine finally got her sense and her once emotionless face turned to anger. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE CAN DIE IN THREE MONTHS? Can't that Princess Vasilissa heal her?" Janine screamed.

After hearing Lissa's name my instinct kicked in. I stood up and faced Janine, "NO! LISSA CAN'T HEAL ME. MY CANCER IS DEADLY, MEANING I CAN NEVER FULLY HEAL. IF SHE DOES HEAL ME IT WILL ONLY STOP ME FROM DIEING SOONER. LIKE VICTOR. EVEN AFTER SHE HEALS ME SHE CAN GET DARKNESS IN HER AND THEN I HAVE TO TAKE IT AWAY FROM HER. MEANING I CAN BE EVEN IN A WORST STATE THAN I ALREADY AM NOW." I screamed. After my little rage fit I calmed down and sat back down in my seat.

"Rose has a point," Dr. Olendzki said. "And I was trying to tell you that you two should take her to the human hospital. There is one doc-"

"NO!" Everybody is staring at me now and I have a big ass headache. "I don't want to leave this school. If i have only 3 months left, than I want it to spend time with my friends. Please?" For once I actually said please. Everybody hesitated for a minute.

"If I let you stay, will you promise me you will come here every week, at least twice?" Dr. Olendzki asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will let you stay. And I'm going to inform your mentor and friends wh-"

"No."

"Excuse me? I thought you said you wanted to stay here and spend time with your friends?"

"I do, but I don't want them to give me special treatment just because i have cancer. I don't want pity or sadness. Do you think I want that?"

"No."

"Exactly so let me just be a normal novice. If I feel way too sick only then you can take me to the human hospital."

Dr. Olendzki turned to my parents, to see if they are okay with this.

"I guess that okay. But I'm going to stay here so i can keep an eye on you," Abe said.

"So will I."

I huffed. "Fine. I guess that's fair."

"So that's final? And Rose I will have to inform Alberta and Kirov. Just those two. I promise they'll keep this as a secret."

"Okay..." I hesitated.

"Now I suggest all of you to get some rest for the day. I'll tell Guardian Belikov that you are having a headache that's it. And I'll give you medication, for your dizziness, which will happen, and stomach pain."

I sighed, "Fine."

"Thank you," all three of us said.

As all of us walked into my room I wonder how they will fit in to two single beds?

"Just for tonight I'll sleep on the ground, and then I'll go ask for a guest room tomorrow, well today," Abe informed.

"Okay. Well the bathroom in on your left, right is in the kitchen, and bedroom is here so good f-ing night." When I hit my head on my pillow I passed out.

* * *

That is the longest Chapter I have done.

Random question: What's your favourite drink?

Mines mountain dew

R&& remember the more reviews the more motivated I am :D


	4. Family past!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own jack shit. Just the plot :(**

**HELP: ****It say 54 day of life what does that mean? Remember I am a new writer on this website so i don't know anything.**

* * *

I woke up alone. Was this all just a bad dream? I looked to my left bedside table to see, it's 7 pm. HOLY FUCK I SLEPT THE WHOLE DAY. Dimitri is going to kill me. Right next to the clock is a... note?

I grabbed the note and read what it says:

Rose, your mothers and my room are two dorms down.

We made dinner. So by the time you read this,

Come straight down and see us.

I expect you to be there.

-Abe.

I sighed. Oh I guess it wasn't a dream.

Just when I sat up I hear a piercing scream coming through mine and Lissa's bond "ROSEEEEEEE! YOU BETTER CALL ME THIS INSTINT."

It was so loud I covered my ears, close my eyes and roll over, which cause me to land on my right arm on the ground. Damn that fucking hurts.

I quickly grabbed my phone and noticed that I have 30 missed calls, 18 from Lissa, 10 from Dimitri, and 2 from Adrian? Why is he calling me? OMFG. Whatever I'll call the boys later.

I speed dialed Lissa number and waited impatiently.

"OMG. What happened to you? I tried to knock on your door to see if you are okay. I thought you were dead," I heard her sob.

"I'm fine I'm just a bit sick. That's all."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me, I would have healed you?

"Liss would I really let you heal me?"

I heard her sigh, "No. But I would have come over and make you soup or something."

"That's okay. I feel much better after a 15hour sleep. But I really got to go my parents are hear," I sneered by the end of the sentence.

"Whoah. WAIT! YOUR PARENTS ARE HERE? As in Janine? And your... dad?" She said, unsure she heard right.

"Yes! But I got to go. See you soon."

"Kay... bye. I expect you to give to tell me what happened." I laughed and hung up on her and got dressed to meet my parents. I went to my closet and took out Black jeans and a purple tank top. On my way out I grabbed my phone and took my medication.

I knocked on the door that is two dorms down from mine and was surprised that in less than a second Old Man opened the door. Wow guess he was expecting me to be here. Just when i stepped into the house i notice Abe giving me _i need to talk to you_ look. Shit. "Welcome, Kiz. I have left some lasagna for you in the microwave if u like." As if on time my stomach growled. Abe laughed so hard that he needed a table to steady himself. I'll take that as a yes."

"Well, duh. I haven't eaten all day."

I nodded slowly and followed him into the kitchen. I saw my mother sitting at the kitchen table, writing something down on a piece of paper. It must be important since she didn't even look up when Abe and I came into the room. Abe set the timer on the microwave and went over, where my mother is sitting and kissed her forehead and whispered something in her ear causing her to blush? Whoah. What is going on here? "Kiz, sit down. Your mother and I need to tell you something." I sat down across from them, slowly and eyeing them not quite sure, what's going on.

"Kiz. Before you were born i was, still am, a mob business man." Say WHATTTTT? My dad is a mob? "Your mother said one day that she is leaving me. She told me she doesn't love me anymore and left. Back then I didn't know Janine was carrying you. She kept it a secret this whole time. A dear old friend of mine told me that you were just born. I didn't believe him back then. When i went to the hospital, on the same day you were born, i saw your mother sleeping carrying you. When i first saw you, right away i knew your my daughter. But then Janine woke up and told me to stay away from you because she thought i will put you in danger. I did. But not once have i stopped checking up on you from time to time. I'm so so sorry, Rose. I...I hope one day you can for...forgive me for l-leaving you and let me show you that I actually do love you." By the end of his little speech both of my parents are crying. None of us didn't even hear the microwave ended. I stood up and walked right in front of my parents and hooked my arms around them.

"Thank you. Thank you for telling me the truth. I forgive you. Totally. But Abe i expect you to give me ALL the present you missed from Christmas and my birthday." I grinned at them.

"Of course. How about a Red Lamborghini? Will that pay up all the times i missed your birthday and Christmas?"

My jaws dropped and my eyes grew wide. "Are you kidding me? That's more than enough. When do I get it.?"

"I can get it tomorrow. If you like?"

"YES." After doing my happy dance. My mother got up and grabbed the lasgna from the microwave.

"It's sort of warm now. Will that be okay?"

"Yeah. Give it to me. I am so hungry, I can die from starvation." I went back and sat at my own seat and brought out my hands as if to say "Gimmie"

When she placed the food on the table, I practically shoved have of the food in my mouth. I moaned so loud that my mother gave a strange look. Then she laughed.

"You have my appetite." She said calming herself down.

It was 10 by the time I went back to my own room. So I quickly took a quick 15 min hot shower since i reek like a dead fish and fell asleep instantly on my bed.

* * *

Question: What's your favorite Food ( not desserts)?

Mines: Spaghetti and Pho (asian noodles)

R&R the more reviews the more motivated i am


	5. Nodding

**Hy Guys! I have 1 more exam day and then I'm free. I can double up my UD. :D YAAAAAAAA! I love you reviews by the way ;)  
**

**SO BARE WITH ME 1 MORE DAY :D  
**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything just the plot Sad face  
**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:_

_It was 10 by the time I went back to my own room. So I quickly took a quick 15 min hot shower since i reek like a dead fish and fell asleep instantly on my bed._

It was 1 month that passed. 1 FUCKING MONTH. And everyday I'm growing weaker and weaker. Every time I go training Dimitri would always notice that I'm not okay but doesn't say anything. He just shakes his head and mumble something under his breath.

Tasha came here 2 weeks ago and she's staying for another 2 months. Yesterday I "overheard" her asking if Dimitri wanted to become her Guardian. I wanted to yell No but I stayed put behind the doors to the gym. He told her he'll think about it. That was my cue to leave, so I left and ran straight back into my room.

My mother and father have been there for me. Every single step of the way. The medication isn't as strong as it used to be and my cancer is killing my lungs. But I try my best to be strong for them. Today is another day for training and this time my mother is going to be there. If she sees me weak, she told me she's going to drive me straight to the human hospital. I couldn't deny it any longer. I am growing weaker every single day and there's nothing I could do about it.

As I stepped through the gym door I see Dimitri sitting on the mat and reading one of his western novels. Again? OMG! I looked around and noticed Janine is not here. Where is she? I guess she's not coming. "Hi," I said.

"Hiiiiiiiii?" Dimitri giving me a weird look, raising one of his eyebrow up.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" I said. My anger is starting to rise.

"Hi? Is that it? No remarks or anything?" Ohhhh… That's what he's expecting.

"Umm... Yeah." Now I'm giving him the funny look.

"Okay. Let's start with stretching and then 30 laps under 2 min." Just then the door flung open and there I saw mother. Damn I was so hoping she wasn't coming. "Hello, Guardian Hathaway." Dimitri said.

"Hello. I came here to see how my daughter is doing in training." Only I get the double meaning. _If she is well enough and strong she gets to stay here for another 2 weeks before I check up on her_. I guess I have to try hard in order to stay here.

"By all mean stay. She was on the way to do 30 laps under 2 min. She can do more but I want her to do combat after." Greaatttt. Combat right after 30 laps. I sighed. "Whenever you're ready, Rose." I nodded my head and crouch down so two of my hands are barely touching the ground and my left knee is touching my chest and my right leg is stretching from behind. "Ready. Get. Set. GO." I ran with all my might. The end of my 3rd lap I am already exhausted. "Come on Rose, push harder. You could do better than that."

"Don't be too harsh on her." I heard my mother sneered back. From the corner of my eyes I see my mother all up in Dimitri's face and him backing up, looking shocked from my mother defending me.

By the end of 10 I dropped dead on the tracks. My head pounding and I feel a little light-headed. I saw a figure approaching me, blocking the sun. I sat up and saw Dimitri. He sat down beside me. "I don't get it Rose you were doing so well at the beginning now you can barely run 30 laps under 30 min. You have bags under your eyes and you could barely walk. Is there something I should know?" I shook my head, keeping my face away staring at the ground, my arms wrapping around my legs. "You know you could always tell me anything right?" I nodded my head. I heard him sigh and got up. "Come on. You should go back to bed." I got up, still not looking at him.

I started towards my dorm until my mother grabbed my arm and quickly yanked me to her room. "Rose, I don't want you to argue with me. Abe and I decided it's time for you to go to the human hospital." I felt tears running down my cheeks. I felt my mother pulled me into a hug and now I know I won't be able to get out of this so all I did was nodded and cried on her shoulder.

My mother took me back to my room and told me to shower and go to sleep while she starts packing. I nodded. I have no energy to fight back. I took a shower this time 45 min and went straight to bed. I thought I felt a light kiss on my forehead and the lights turned off. I couldn't really tell because I'm already going in and out of my conscious. Right then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Question: what's your favorite Dessert?**

**Mines cookies.**

**R&R the more review the more motivated i am. :D  
**


	6. GOODBYE! Contest at the bottom

**Okay... I want to say THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT. IT TRULY MEANS ALOT TO ME. THERE IS MORE THAN ONE CHARACTERS POV THIS TIME. SO R&R**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Sad face  
**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:_

_My mother took me back to my room and told me to shower and go to sleep while she starts packing. I nodded. I have no energy to fight back. I took a shower this time 45 min and went straight to bed. I thought I felt a light kiss on my forehead and the lights turned off. I couldn't really tell because I'm already going in and out of my conscious. Right then I fell asleep._

The next morning I woke up, I felt even worse than yesterday. My body is aching and I still feel like sleeping. I turned my head to see the clock but it wasn't there, just my lamp. I sat up slowly. The pain in my body is killing me. I closed my eyes shut for a minute to focus on my breathing and wait 'til the pain goes away. It slowly, painfully disappeared. I opened my eyes again and looked around. The closets are opened and empty, my desk, once full of paper, gone. What happened while I was sleeping? I got up from my bed slowly and walked to the washroom. In there I see a note duck tapped onto the mirror.

Rose, I brought all your stuff to my room.  
Your tooth brush, comb, and paste are still here.  
Once you're done using it put it in the small bag I left on the counter  
and come straight to my room.

-Janine.

I sighed. I could have done it on my own. Jeez. Once I have finished brushing my teeth and hair I remembered something. I have no clothes to wear. What I was wearing to sleep was just boy shorts and a sports bra. FML. I guess I have to go out like this. I grabbed my phone and keys and shut the doors lightly.

I opened the doors to my parents dorm and said, "Janine? Abe?"

I heard a faint, "We're in the kitchen."

I walked to the kitchen and saw Abe making bacon, eggs, and pancakes. SWEET. And mom sitting in the dinning. I looked at the plate set on the table. I licked my lips and stared at it. Foooddd. My mother's head turned around and saw that I was staring at the plate. "Help yourself. We made it for you."

I smiled at her and sat down beside her and started to shove the delicious food down my throat. I'm in heaven. The sweet taste of syrup in my mouth, with a hint of cinnamon. I moaned.

"Rose, at 5 we are going to take you to the hospital okay? So please spend time with your friends before you go. I talked to Guardian Belikov and he said you can miss practice today." My eyes started to blur but I hold it in and nodded.

After food and I finished changing into some sweats and tank top I went over to the gym. Dimitri must be there. I opened the double doors to the gym and there I saw in all his glory, my sexy Russian god.

"Hey there comrade."

"Rose? What are you doing here? I thought Janine told me that your sick."

"I am. But I'm feeling a bit better now." I lied. And hope he won't ask any questions. Luckily he didn't. Before he can say anything I asked him, "Would you like to walk with me, for a bit?" Giving him my man-eater-smile. Hoping he won't be see me struggling to smile.

"Yeah, sure."

We walked out the back that leads to the forest and he showed me the cabin that Tasha was living in. I looked around and noticed that he and I were alone. He was looking everywhere but mine. "Roza I um…. Before you asked me t… Can I… I mean…" Aww he so cute when he stutter. Is that pink cheeks I see? OMG… Russian Goddess is blushing. Wow. I wish I have my video camera.

Before I can say anything else. I kissed him. It was soft and sweet and… Everything that I imagine it to be. His armed circle around my waist and my arms wrapped around his neck to deepened the kiss. Oh I wish I can continue but Dimitri pulled back. He kept his forehead touching mine and his eyes closed. "Roza… Roza…" He kept on repeating those words as if I'm his prayer. "Roza you know I can't be with you. Even if… Even if I want to." I knew he was right tomorrow I would be in the hospital while he is in the school.

"I understand." I said trying to hold back my tears.

After being in this position for another few minutes he opened his eyes and took a step back, unwrapping my arms around his neck. "Come on. I'll take you back to your room."

I nodded. It was a really awkward silence. None of us said anything while we are walking back. He walked me to my dorm. I turned around and gave him a quick hug before I saw his figure retreating. Once I knew he was gone I went to my parents room and saw it completely empty. All I saw was a note laying on the floor.

Rose, your mother and I are waiting at the front gates.  
Meet us there.  
-Abe.

I sighed. I closed the door lightly to my parents room and went to my own room. Taking one more inventory around. I'm going to miss that window. I snuck out of that since I was 13. I closed each light from every single room and finally when I was at the front door, I turn out that light and walked out. I might not even come back. My eyes are starting to blur again. But this time I hold it in.

It was 4:45 when I arrived at the front gates. My parents, Kirov, and Alberta were there. Behind them I saw a red Lamborghini. My jaws dropped. I squeal like a mouse. "Is that mine," Kirov gave me a small nod. HELL YEAH. I jumped up and down like a little girl. Everybody just stared at me and laughed. "Oh… Go suck some toes."

Alberta, and Kirov came and hugged me tightly, while my parents got in the car. Alberta whispered in my ears "We'll come and visit you every once in a while. I promise." I hugged them back not knowing what to do. I pulled away after a few seconds and gave them a small smile.

I thought I should give them one of my remarks to remember me by. "Don't miss me too much, while I'm gone." I closed the door from my parent's car and looked out the window. I gave Alberta and Kirov a small wave and saw a pair of eyes staring at me, in the window at the bottom of the building. Before I could see who it is my parents drove away. Let's hope it isn't Dimitri or Lissa.

Abe POV

My little girl, has cancer. CANCER and I wasn't there for her when she was little. It looks like she forgave me but I still feel a bit sad that I didn't get to see her grow up.

Dimitri POV

Rose has been acting weird for the past 2 months. I miss the old Rose. The old Rose, who use to give me remarks and called me her 'comrade' her comrade. Let's hope at practice tomorrow she will feel better.

Lissa POV

Rose disappears on me. She never come to the cafeteria and eat and I never see her in class anymore. I know Kirov said she is a little sick but it feels like she ran away. Tomorrow if she isn't coming to have breakfast in the cafeteria I will literally go to her room and make her talk.

* * *

**Uh. Oh who saw Rose leaving? **

**CONTEST: Guess who and write "yes" if you want to know who it was. (Only the people who guessed). As in you write down the name you suspect that saw Rose getting into the car, possibly heard the conversation, and then write "yes" or "No" If Yes you want me to PM you to tell you who saw or "No" I'm just guessing for fun. Get it?**

**R&R REMEMBER THE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM  
**


	7. Spirit Dream! IMPORTANT NOTE!

**I just want to say THANK YOU SO MUCH, FOR LIKING, FAVORING, REVIEWING MY STORY. WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE HOW IT MAKE MY DAY. :') **

**_IMPORTANT: I'm going to be doing a contest in every chapter and whoever guessed it right gets a little sneak peak of my next chapter. BTW IT MIGHT JUST BE RANDOM THINGS. :)_  
**

**The contest went well and some of you guys guessed it right WELL DONE.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. *Runs in a corner and cries***

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:_

_Rose POV  
I thought I should give them one of my remarks to remember me by. "Don't miss me too much, while I'm gone." I closed the door from my parent's car and looked out the window. I gave Alberta and Kirov a small wave and saw a pair of eyes staring at me, in the window at the bottom of the building. Before I could see who it is my parents drove away. Let's hope it isn't Dimitri or Lissa._

_Abe POV  
My little girl, has cancer. CANCER and I wasn't there for her when she was little. It looks like she forgave me but I still feel a bit sad that I didn't get to see her grow up._

_Dimitri POV  
Rose has been acting weird for the past 2 months. I miss the old Rose. The old Rose, who use to give me remarks and called me her 'comrade' her comrade. Let's hope at practice tomorrow she will feel better._

_Lissa POV  
Rose disappears on me. She never come to the cafeteria and eat and I never see her in class anymore. I know Kirov said she is a little sick but it feels like she ran away. Tomorrow if she isn't coming to have breakfast in the cafeteria I will literally go to her room and make her talk._

Adrian POV  
Why did Rose get into the car? And why did she look sad? As if she's not going to be here anymore? I decided that once Rose goes to sleep I'm going to dreamwalk and try to get her to talk. Let's hope she will tell me.

Rose POV  
As Abe drove away I realized that I might not even come back. My eyes started to blur and I hope with all my might Lissa won- _**ROSE! Where are you? I wanted to have a sleepover but when I came into your room, you weren't there. **_Luck isn't on my side. I went through the bond to see what's going on and there I saw her eyes are a blur and… it looks like she's in my room, on my bed. In a sitting position. _**Rose? Your phone is in here but why aren't you? Your closet is empty and so is the washroom. Rose please I want to see you.**_ I wanted to phone her but that will only cause her more pain. I may have pushed her away but I didn't want her to suffer.

I put my head on the ledge and fell asleep. Not one of those blank dreams I been having but instead a spirit dream. I was at a beach wearing a nice blue summer dress. Oh God. Please don't tell me its Lissa. Please don't tell me it's L- "Rose?" I turned around and there I saw Adrian? He ran and knocked me down on the sand. "Rose, why did you leave? And don't tell me its nothing 'cause it sure as hell not." Oh… so he was the one who saw me leaving. "Rose?" he said as he sat up.

I got out of my daze and sat up. "Adrian, before I tell you anything promise me, promise me you won't tell ANYBODY. I mean it if you do I would run away… even if it kills me." I stared at him.

"Okay, okay I won't," he put his hands up in surrender.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and said, "I have cancer." He huffed. "It's called Telamune. I won't be able to survive in a few weeks. I'm on my third and last stage."

I noticed his eyes became a blur. "Why didn't you tell me before? I would have been there for you."

"I didn't want anybody to think any lower than me."

"Rose I would **NEVER** think that. Do you understand me?" I nodded looking at the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and let me stay there for what feels like hours. "I'll go talk to Kirov to let me go to you, okay? I want to be there for you. And I promise I won't let anybody know."

I nodded. "Thank you." I notice everything around me started to blur, even Adrian.

"Your about to wake up." He gave me a small sad smile. "Everything will be alright."

I woke up in a small white room, with wires attaching my body. "Hello Rose." I turned to the voice. It was a woman and she looks like she's moroi. "I'm Dr. Dabri (da-bra-e). I have some bad news for you." She gave me a sad look. "When you were brought in, it doesn't look like you were doing well. And after a few test it looks like your cancer won't last longer than 2 weeks."

My eyes started to blur. I said in a low voice, "I thought I would last for more than a month."

"I know. It was suppose to but now it's getting worse." I looked down and nodded. My life, family, and friends would be gone in 2 weeks. 2WEEKS.

* * *

******CONTEST: Which chapter have the most review so far in As Time Goes By?  
**

R&R THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATED I AM TO FINISH THE STORY ;)


	8. MY ROZA! Contest

**Contest from last chapter: Which chapter got the most reviews in As Time Goes By? **

**Answer is: Chapter 6 so.. nice try to some of you guys  
**

**Thank you sunayna4sho for telling me that it's actually Kirova not Kirov**

* * *

Previously on At Time Goes By:  
I woke up in a small white room, with wires attaching my body. "Hello Rose." I turned to the voice. It was a woman and she looks like she's moroi. "I'm Dr. Dabri (da-bra-e). I have some bad news for you." She gave me a sad look. "When you were brought in, it doesn't look like you were doing well. And after a few test it looks like your cancer won't last longer than 2 weeks."

My eyes started to blur. I said in a low voice, "I thought I would last for more than a month."

Adrian POV

My little Dhamphir is going to be gone in a few weeks. FEW WEEKS. Maybe I can heal her and she would survive? Hey… That might actually work. I got out of my bed and went to the washroom to freshen up, so I can go talk to Kirova to let me go to Rose's hospital to go and see her.

I found her in her office. "Kirova may I speak to you?"

She looked up from her newspaper and nodded. "What is it that you need?"

"I would like to go to Rose's hospital. And visit her."

Her eyes widened. "How… How did you know?"

"I saw her left, so I dreamed-walked her to ask her why she left."

"And she told you?"

"Yes. But I want you to explain to me how deadly Telamune is."

She looked sadder than before "Telamune is a really rare type of disease, but it's a deadly cancer. There's no way you can heal it. You can give it medication, it will let her survive a bit longer but there's no guarantee she would survive and not as healthy as she used to be. And no Adrian you cannot heal it with your spirit element." Fuck how did she know I was thinking that?

"Is there any chance we can go see her tomorrow? 'Cause I need a guardian to be there with me."

She thought for a second then nodded her head, "Yes, we can go see her. But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody." I gave her a nod. "Then you can go pack your bags and meet me at the front of the gates at midnight. Alberta will be there too."

"Okay. Thank you so much." I gave her a quick hand shake and opened the door. I didn't expect to see…

Lissa POV

OMG! My sister, my best friend left me. How could she do that to me? Why did she leave? I cried the whole day. After what felt like hours I decided to go to Dimitri to ask him if he knew what happened to Rose. I knocked on the door to his room. No answer. Damn where is he? I thought for a second. Dimitri train Rose in the gym every morning and after school. Maybe he's still there? I walked to the gym and just before I opened the door there he was.

"Princess- I mean Lissa, have you seen Rose? She didn't show up to practice." Ha he must have remembered that I don't like Princess this or Princess that. But that doesn't matter right now.

"No… That's why I came to find you. Her Room is empty all of the pics she hang up, her laptop and her clothes. The only thing she left behind is her phone." I took it out to show it to him.

DPOV

I looked through her phone. Most of the call for the past month was mainly form Abe, Janine…. Dr. Olendzki? And Kirova? What's going on here? I checked her messages and it said that there were no messages. Smart. She deleted her messags so people won't know what happened to her. "Come on. We are going to talk to Kirova."

I practically dragged her to the head mistress office. When I get there just before I knocked I hear a faint, "…Rose's hospital. And visit her." My world just stopped there. Roza, my Roza is in a hospital? I looked at Lissa and she gave me a small nod. The first voice I heard was for sure Adrian and the second has to be Kirova. I was thinking too much that I miss a part of the conversation. "Telamune is a really rare type of disease, but it's a deadly cancer. There's no way you can heal it. You can give it medication, it will let her survive a bit longer but there's no guarantee she would survive and not as healthy as she used to be. And no Adrian you cannot heal it with your spirit element." My Roza has cancer how can that be. No, no, no this can't be happening. My Roza. My sun has cancer and there's no way to stop it.

"…"Yes, we can go see her. But you have to promise that you won't tell anybody. Then you can go pack your bags and meet me at the front of the gates at midnight. Alberta will be there too."

I think that was my cue to leave but I couldn't. I stood there in shock. I felt a light slap on my arm. I turned my head and saw Lissa running away. Possibly trying not to get caught. Before I could run the door swung open and there stood Adrian. When he saw me he froze in shock. I pushed past him and went straight to Kirova standing right in front of her. "Why? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ROSE HAS CANCER?"

Kirova just gave me a sad face. In a low, sad voice she said, "It was Rose last request that none of you guys found out that she has cancer. She wanted to make you guys think that she ran away so you guys won't suffer badly when she dies."

"That's bullshit. I would have found out either way." I was beyond pissed off. No one told me she has cancer. Relax Dimitri, relax. I keep telling my self that and soon enough I was gone and I put back up my 'guardian mask.' "I'm going with you."

"Wh…What?"

I want to see Rose. Even if it's the last thing I do. "I want to see her. And don't say no."

She hesitated for a second. "Okay… meet us at the front of the gates at midnight. Does anybody else know?"

I nodded, "Princess Vasilissa."

She looked down on the ground. "There best friends. But Rose know Lissa will try to heal her and Rose doen't want that. It will only prevent her from dieing sooner and plus she didn't want Lissa to grow darkness in her." She closed her eyes. "Make sure she doesn't come."

I gave her a quick nod before I left. Roza I'm coming. Hang in there.

* * *

**Wow... That was intense.**

**Contest: I gave two story ideas to two authors. What is the two story called? ;) (Hint: ehem pr...profile.)  
**

**R&R :D  
**


	9. Noooooooooo! Important note

**Hey guys, I'm sooooooo sorry I haven't Updated. I had to go to my sis ceremony and all that jazz so I didn't find the time. But hopefully this lonnnnggg chapter can make up for it.**

**WARNING: BRING one tissue.**

**Contest from last chapter: What is the title called that I gave two story idea to two different authors?  
**

**Answer: Time is running out so beware and Angel of War  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Except the plot.  
**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:  
I want to see Rose. Even if it's the last thing I do. "I want to see her. And don't say no."_

_She hesitated for a second. "Okay… meet us at the front of the gates at midnight. Does anybody else know?"_

_I nodded, "Princess Vasilissa."_

_She looked down on the ground. "There best friends. But Rose know Lissa will try to heal her and Rose doen't want that. It will only prevent her from dieing sooner and plus she didn't want Lissa to grow darkness in her." She closed her eyes. "Make sure she doesn't come."_

_I gave her a quick nod before I left. Roza I'm coming. Hang in there._

**(DPOV)**

When I got back to my dorm I packed as fast as I can. Checking the time I have another 2 hours before midnight so I decided 1 hour of workout, 15 min to shower, 15 min to eat and half hour to do a double check on everything I have. Roza, my love, and I will be reunited one more time.

As I got to the gym I went straight to the punching bag. I love Roza with all my heart but why did she have to hide this from me. Everything in my mind is started to piss me off more and more. How can my Roza do this? If she loved me and understand me as much as I think she does, she would know that I wouldn't judge her. Maybe go easy on her and make sure she's strong enough to practice but not judge.

I continued to punch and I didn't even know it past 1 hour. It's 11:30. I silently kicked myself in the head. Dimitri you got to calm down, I told myself. I quickly took a shower and then I went to the cafeteria. It's 11:50. Fuck. 10min before midnight. I quickly took an apple and practically ran upstairs. Grabbing all of my belongings I headed for the gate. Thank goodness everybody was suppose to be asleep by now. I took a deep breath and opened the front door that leads to the gate.

**APOV**

"Can we get a move on already? I thought it was only you, me, and Alberta." I said to Kirova.

"We are just waiting for one more person. That wanted to come."

"Who?" Just as I said that, the front door opened and in came… Belikov?

WHAT THE FUCK IS HE DOING HERE?

**DPOV**

As I opened the front door, I saw Adrian. I totally forgot that he was coming. Great, just fucking-Ivashkov strolled up to me and quickly screamed. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

I kept my guardian mask up and replied calmly, "I am going to see novice Rosemarie Hathaway. If you don't mind."

"In matter of fact I do."

Just as I was about to reply, Kirova stepped in. "Boys, it's midnight, meaning people are sleeping. Lord Ivaskov with all do respect it's Guardian Belikov, the same guardian who trained Rose in the morning and after school. I expect you boys to behave. Understand?" Adrian and I nodded our head. "Good, now get in the car, and not another sound." We quickly got in the car and drove to the hospital.

**RPOV (This is pretty much around 10pm)**

Something's happening. My mind, it feels fuzzy. Like I can't feel a thing but at the same time my mind is spinning. My breathing came more rapid. What's going on? The room started to become a blur. "Abe. Janine." I felt someone holding my hand.

"What is it, honey?" Janine said.

"I don't know. Something is happening to me."

"Yeah, honey I know. Abe is getting a doctor right now. You just hang in there." I couldn't speak now so I just nodded.

The door burst open and 2 doctors came in and a bunch of different nurses. The quickly put fluids in me and then I saw nothing.

**Janine POV (11Pm after the surgery)**

The doctor ushered Abe and I outside to talk. My hand is shaking like crazy. "Mr. Mazur and Mrs. Hathaway?" I quickly nodded. "Your daughter is fine…. for now." She must have seen my puzzled look as she continued to explain further details. "Rose is very strong, I didn't expect her to live after that but she did. The thing is, is that she isn't fighting her cancer but instead her own medicine." What? "I'm sorry to say this but your daughter can die any day now."

"Bu…But I thought you said this morning that she can last for two more weeks." I trembled, trying my best not to cry. My baby girl, I'm so sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were growing up and now I could lose you again.

"I did, but after these test, she is for sure fighting her medicine." That did it, I fall to the ground and cry. "I'm so sorry." She quickly left and I felt a pair of strong arms wrapping around me and cooing me.

**Rose POV (12:30 am)**

I woke up from the worst headache ever. Damn. I looked around and notice both my parents are asleep. A nurse came in and took one look at me and smiled. She took a chair and sat right beside me. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before."

She smiled at me warmly. "That's good to hear… um… I was to come in and check on you ever half-hour to see if you are awake. And if you are I was suppose to talk to you about your… cancer." I nodded slightly encouraging her to go on. "Well um… after a couple of test we found out that your body isn't fighting the cancer but fighting your medicine."

"What does that mean?"

"It means you can die any day from today 'til Friday." 3more day. Shock was an understatement more like scared and freaking out is the better word.

"I'm so sorry." With that said she walked out, closing the door lightly behind her.

Why can't my life be easier? Just be Lissa's guardian and find love. The door knocked lightly and what I saw I didn't want to see…

**APOV (12:15am)**

Man, why did he have to come? Rose is going to kick my ass once she see him. Rose forgive me. I'm coming to see you Little Dhampir.

**DPOV (12:30am) **

I finally arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk right away. "I'm looking for Rosemarie Hathaway." She looked up from her work and her jaws practically dropped. She looked at me up and down. Perv.

The receptionist got out of her daze and said, "Visiting hours are close."

"You don't understand, she didn't tell me she had cancer please let me see her."

"No I can-"

A doctor interrupted her. "Let them come in. But not for long. 10 min only. Room 30B"

I gave a small sigh of relief, "Thank you doctor."

I practically ran to the B section. I power walked from there on. 28… 29… 30… a nurse just came out of that room. "Excuse is this Rosemarie Hathaway?"

She looked at me and gave me a sad look. What's going on? "Yes it is… Please don't upset her."

I gave her a small nod. She then left and I knocked on the door quietly. Everybody catches up to me by then and Adrian opened the door slowly.

What I saw behind the door shocked me. My Roza lying in bed, wires attached to her body, her once beautiful tanned skin is whiter than a moroi skin, and her once beautiful, full of light eyes become grey. She turned to see us and her eyes went wide. And her breathing became rigid. "Comrade… y...you...found...out?" Her eyes closed and the worst sound came on. Her heart monitor stopped.

"ROZZAAAA."

**ROSE POV**

I woke up to see that I am laying in a beautiful field full of Roses, tulips, and even a couple of orchids. The sun is so bright it hurt my eyes. I stood up and followed the path that led to a bridge. Looking down on the ground the flowers are so colorful.

I heard a faint boy voice. "Rose."

I looked up to see a boy standing on the bridge… "MASON."

* * *

**Woww... I pretty sure ya'll hate me right now but it will be okay later on**

**Note: No contest... No one gets to know what is going to happen next chapter it's a secret.  
**

**R&R please :) (Last time not alot of u review :'(... So review)  
**


	10. Choice

**This will be a little more intense than the last chapter  
**

**Bring one tissue if you guys want...but not as sad as the last time :/  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

* * *

Previously on As Time Goes By:

_I woke up to see that I am laying in a beautiful field full of Roses, tulips, and even a couple of orchids. The sun is so bright it hurt my eyes. I stood up and followed the path that led to a bridge. Looking down on the ground the flowers are so colorful._

_I heard a faint boy voice. "Rose."_

_I looked up to see a boy standing on the bridge… "MASON."_

I ran up to him, with his arms wide open for a hug. I put my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, and my head on his shoulder. "I miss you so much."

"I know. Me too," he said giving me a warm smile. I looked up to see his beautiful eyes and I saw from the corner of my eyes his hand reaching up to wipe away my tears. I didn't even realize I was crying. "Don't cry. I'm here now and we are reunited. That's all that matters," he said as he kissed my forehead.

I pulled away from him and took a step back. "I'm dead aren't I?"

He gave me a warm smile and nodded his head. "You are… But don't worry about that. In this realm all you will feel is love nothing more, nothing less… Here let me show you around."

"Okay," he took my hand into his and led me to a maze.

"Come on. Once we are on the 'Otherside' you will need to go talk to God Valdmir."

"W…What?" Why?

"You have to talk to him. He said that once you die I'm supposed to bring you to him. He is giving you a choice."

"A choice? Of what?" He didn't reply he just continued to walk.

Once I reached the 'Otherside' I saw everything way brighter than before. From a distance I see three figures walking up to us… OMG it's Andre and Lissa's parents. I covered my mouth with my hand. I started to tear up. I couldn't say anything. I was shocked; I didn't expect them to find me.

"Hello Rosie," Andre said. He then gave me a tight hug. "Thank you for taking care of my sister. It means a lot to us that you risked your life and career to make sure she was safe."

"Well you guys are the closest to family and with Lissa she was like a sister to me," I gave them warm smile."

"We know. But that's enough talking, it's time for you to meet God Valdmir," said Lissa's mom.

"Okay."

**DPOV**

"ROZZZAAAAA," I practically ran to her. But I didn't get far the doctor pulled/dragged me out of the room. Rose's parents were screaming at doctors to do something.

Everything went so fast after that. Everybody that isn't a nurse or a doctor got pulled out of the room. The doctor giving Rose an air mask and putting fluids and wires in her skin. After 3 tries, and nothing happened they stopped and shut everything down. The doctor came out and said to me, to us. "We tried our best. I'm so sorry for your lost." The doctor left after that followed behind nurses and equipment.

Now the room is practically empty except for a lifeless body lying on the bed. I sat on the bed and brought Rose's body to me. One of my arm around her neck and my other hand caressing her cheeks. "Roza, please wake up. I love you, Roza." I heard some gasp and I didn't really care at the moment. My Roza is gone. And nothing can bring her back.

**RPOV**

Mason was still holding my hand; when we reached the place where I'm suppose to meet God Valdmir. Looking around I notice there were flowers everywhere. Vines twisted around, little twinkly lights, tress behind, animals hiding behind the trees, and a fountain right in the center. It looks so magical and peaceful. I whispered to Mason, "Is this where I'll be meeting God Valdmir?"

He didn't say anything but looking straight ahead and bowing. "Mason?" I looked around and everybody was doing the same thing.

I followed his eyes and found out, that right on top of the fountain was God Valmir. My eyes became wide and I started to bow down but he stopped me with his hands. "You do not have to bow down to me daughter, it should be I must bow down to you." He gave me a head bow and then he looked around me. "As for my other children, you may depart and I will be calling for you in a bit. But for now Rose come… We have much to discuss."

I followed him into the woods. I notice how graceful he was walking and how every animal that comes up to him, he gives him or her a small treat. "You probably know that I'm giving you, and only you a choice. A choice for you to live and rule along with me or become a descendent and finish a mission." I gave him a puzzled look. He stopped at a small duck pond and sat on a bench, I did the same. "Before I tell you anything, you must give me your word that you won't interrupt me, while I'm speaking."

I gave him a small nod.

"Good. Now As I said earlier, I'm giving you a choice. You either A) Rule amongst the world, up here, in this realm, to balance good and evil. Or B) Become a descendant of me and roam the Earth protecting the ones you love and your home."

I still don't get it.

"You have to be patient."

Shit did he heard that?

"Yes, I did. Now there is a good thing and a bad thing about each choice you make. IF you choose to rule the world in this realm, you can and will balance good and evil. You will be as strong and powerful as me, but the people you loved and care down on Earth will never be the same."

What?

"But if you choose to become a descendant and have my powers to roam the Earth you will be more or less a warrior, a protector. Something big is going to happen down Earth and I want you to stop it. The bad side is that you won't remember the Rose you are now. You will look like yourself but if you choose this then you will be 18 and your name will be Marie. And you will be much more different. You won't feel many emotions. You won't remember your past. Just that you woke up and your 18 and your name is Marie. And once you accomplish your mission you will be back here again."

"But God Valdmir, I don't understand will the people I care down on the Earth will be okay if I chose to be the protector?"

"That, you must find out yourself."

I closed my eyes and asked him "How can I choose?"

"It is your choice. Your own free will."

"Deep down do you really need me to be a warrior? Protector of all?"

"Yes… I do."

"Then I choose to be a warrior."

"As you wish… and please take this necklace,"(Link on profile) he said as he hold a beautiful necklace I have ever laid eyes on. It was a winged heart shaped necklace. And my name 'Marie' is carved at the back. God Valdmir clasped it on to me. "So that you know you're Marie." He took a step back from me and brought up his left arm up facing the sky. The wind became more violent and when his arm was brought down he looks like he was holding a yellow light. Things were shooting out from it. I took a step back feeling unprotected. God Valdmir looked at the light then at me. "Rosemarie Mazur Hathaway it is time for you to go back to Earth and defeat evil once and for all." He then threw the light at me right on my chest.

I felt this burning feeling. "AHHHHHHHHHH… What is happening to me?" I felt like I was on fire.

"My daughter you are transitioning."

Then something happened. I fell. I fell all the way what felt like 1000 feet. I was dropped on the cold cement with a small thud. Then I saw nothing.

* * *

**Didn't see that one coming did ya? O.o :P LOL  
**

**Until next time!  
**

**P.S no contest  
**


	11. Who am I?

**Hey Guys! This was a tough chapter to write AND I also have to take a break from a day- 5 days 'cause i have a huge decision to make for the next chapter so i gotta take a break and work it out. So bare with me.  
**

**I also want to say thank you we reached over 50 reviews LIKE OMFG THAT IS SO AWESOME SO THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING YOUR TIME TO READ MY STORY AND REVIEWING it :')  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:  
I felt this burning feeling. "AHHHHHHHHHH… What is happening to me?" I felt like I was on fire._

_"My daughter you are transitioning."_

_Then something happened. I fell. I fell all the way what felt like 1000 feet. I was dropped on the cold cement with a small thud. Then I saw nothing._

**DPOV**  
I haven't left her side for 2 days already. I didn't eat, didn't sleep. All I did was sat with her and holding her hand. Today was the day where they will move her into the coffin. My Roza, why didn't you tell me? I love you so much, I would have been there for you and stayed by your side.

Just then I heard the door knocked. I saw Lissa's head popped in. Her eyes are bloodshot red and her hands and legs are trembling. "Guardian Belikov, I know it has been tough for everybody, especially you, but do you really think Rose would like that? You sitting here not eating, not sleeping. No. She would want you to be strong and still be the 'God' you are."

I looked down at Rose for a second and thought maybe she's right. I shouldn't mourn for her. I should be strong for her. I love you Roza. I kissed her knuckles one more time, closing my eyes, trying to capture this moment before I won't see her ever again.

The people came and took her to a church (**A/N: FYI I'm not Christian and I'm not trying to offend anybody)** where they kept the coffin. I followed behind. My eyes started to blur. I couldn't help it. I love her too much to let her go. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Kirova. She had a sad expression as well, "I know this must really hurt Guardian Belikov and I'm sorry for your lost. But I want you to know something. I want you to take a week or two to go to your family and recover. No exceptions."

I nodded. On the stone I saw…

**Rosemarie "Rose" Mazur Hathway**

**Year 1994- Year 2012**

**A loyal, trustworthy, friend**

After the funeral, everybody put flowers all around her grave and took a minute of silence. My Roza I promise we will be reunited.

**Rose/MariePOV  
**_Wake up._ I heard a faint voice._ Wake up now._ I opened my eyes and saw that I was lying on cold cement. It was dark but there's still a little bit of sun left to see where I am. Where am I? I began to stand and saw that I was wearing a red dress; it was from the waist and all the way down to my knees, short shorts underneath, black steel high heel boots, and a heart shaped necklace. At the back of the necklace it's carved and it reads… Marie. (Links on my profile) Okay I am Marie and something in my guts tells me that I'm 17 or 's going on? I don't remember who I am and I feel lost and vulnerable.

I took a look around and saw the woods on my left and right and I am stranded on the road, in the middle of nowhere. The wind picked up and my dress and hair moved backwards. I closed my eyes for a minute and enjoyed the wind. I don't know why but I feel a huge connection towards Earth. So I began to follow the wind, letting it lead me to who knows where.

Out of nowhere, 2 headlights came to a stop right in front of me. "Hey," the man said. This doesn't feel right. I mentally prepared myself to fight or run if I have to. A black figure stepped out of the car. He was wearing all black and his eyes are… red? "Now what's a pretty girl, like you, walking around at night?" He started to caress my cheeks.

I closed my eyes and in my head a small voice is telling me _His name is Jerrie. His wife cheated on him. He died at 23 but been living an immortal life more than 52 years. It was his own free choice to become a __**strigoi**_- _an evil creature that came back from the dead. He killed numerous of innocent people, just for the fun of it…_ My body is starting to heat up. I am pissed off. _Kill him. End his misery so in his next life it would be good._

"I asked you a question. Why are you out at night?" I opened my eyes and saw him taking a step back. "What the Fuck? You…your…eyes… th… they are black."

"I am here on a mission and to also end your life, Jerrie," I said, showing no emotions.

His eyes widened. "H… HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW-"

Before he can finish his question I was already behind him. My left arm wrapping around to his right shoulder and my right hand between his neck and head. In one quick motion I snapped his neck. I let go of him and he fell on the ground… Lifeless.

I slowly got down on my knees and put my right hand on his heart. "You may have had a hard time in this life. But in the next lifetime you would feel nothing but joy and love. May your soul find your true love." _Stand up and put your arm out. _I stood back up taking a deep breath, putting my hand way out, my palm facing down, and slowly turn it into a knuckle. I don't know why but it feels right to do this. While my hand slowly turn into a knuckle the body started to burn and soon it comes on fire.

Once the body turned into ashes I dropped my arm back to the side and turned around. I got into the Black Sports Car and drove away. This isn't going to be easy.

**Adrian POV**

I haven't left my room since the day Rose's funeral. I loved her so much and I wanted to prove it to her but now she's gone. The girl I loved and actually cared for is gone. Everyday I drink, smoke, and smash bottles everywhere. That's all I ever do now. The maid is the only one who get's to come in. Other than her I don't let anybody come in. Why little Dhamphir? Why?

**Eddie POV**

Rose. Mason. "Why? Do you hate me so much?" I said, looking up at the night sky. "First Mason dies then Rose. SHE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT… now I have no one. NO ONE." I was on my knees, crying so hard.

* * *

**Everybody's depress that Rose is gone and Rose/Marie is figuring out her power, and who she is.**

**R&R more review more motivated i am  
**

**Until next time ;)  
**


	12. Battle! AND CONTEST :D

**IM SOOOO SORRY, I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR AWHILE. HOPFULLY THIS LONG CHAPTER MAKE UP FOR IT. The CONTEST IS BACK! :D**

**BTW I changed my summary :D  
**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE PLOT  
**

* * *

_**Previously on As Time Goes By:**_

_**Dimitri POV  
**__After the funeral, everybody put flowers all around her grave and took a minute of silence. My Roza I promise we will be reunited._

_**Rose POV  
**__Once the body turned into ashes I dropped my arm back to the side and turned around. I got into the Black Sports Car and drove away. This isn't going to be easy._

_**Adrian POV**__  
I haven't left my room since the day Rose's funeral. I loved her so much and I wanted to prove it to her but now she's gone. The girl I loved and actually cared for is gone. Everyday I drink, smoke, and smash bottles everywhere. That's all I ever do now. The maid is the only one who get's to come in. Other than her I don't let anybody come in. Why little Dhamphir? Why?_

_**Eddie POV**__  
Rose. Mason. "Why? Do you hate me so much?" I said, looking up at the night sky. "First Mason dies then Rose. SHE WAS THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT… now I have no one. NO ONE." I was on my knees, crying so hard._

**Dimitri POV**

It's been a week since Rose's funeral. I just got back from Russia and Babushka (Grandma) told me, one day, "_Your flower is back, but she is less human than before. Find her. And maybe you and her can be the the sun and moon once again." _I didn't get it then and I still don't get it now. I still think of Roza everyday but I am starting to heal. Once I got back to my dorm I went to bed and fell asleep instantly.

**Rose/Marie POV**

He's following me. I can feel it. About time. I had to walk around the abandon building at least 3 times until the strigoi saw me.

I was wearing brown leather boots, brown stockings that is attach to my short shorts, a white tank top, and a cardigan. I have a pocketknife in my boots, 2 stakes attach to my thighs, and a NCM assault rifle at the back, and a large long jacket to cover up all my weapons. (Link on my profile).

"Hey beautiful."

I turn to the side so he won't see my weapons and gave a small gasp, using my left hand covering my chest. "You scared me."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to startle you," he said, making his way towards me. "Now, why are you out here alone, sweet cheeks? Did you know it's dangerous to be around here late at night?" Yeah I know how dangerous it could be.

"I got lost. I was suppose to meet a friend at the train station and I somehow ended up here," I lied.

"Well, let me show you the way back."

"Th… That's O…okay I can find my way out myself." I pretended to stutter. I turned around and began to walk away from him slowly.

"Hey wait a second." I took about 2 steps before he caught my arm. I didn't turn. "What I meant is that I could tell you the directions to where the train station is."

He's hungry. I can feel it. _His name is Dan and he's only keeping you alive right now is because they need you to stake something. Let them lead you there because there's going to be a big battle tonight._ "Okay… you can show me."

He led me to a mansion. It has these bright things all around them._ They are called wards. You will have this feeling in your body so you can tell how many strigoi's are there._ There's about 200 "This isn't the train station." Dan gripped my neck tight, pinning me against him.

"Break the shiny stuff with this wood. Or else you die and also the human boy over there." I looked and saw a 7 year old boy being beaten up. He ripped out my jacket and cardigan and my gun. Leaving me with two stakes and a pocketknife, with my white tanktop, shorts, stockings, and boots. I would have stopped him but I'm not too sure if he would kill the little boy.

He let go of me and I turned around and saw hundreds of them coming out of the shadows. _He's not going to let the boy stay dead. _"No." I know they need the boy if I said no.

"Then he dies." The guy who was beating up the 7 year old boy sunk his teeth in his skin. Then the guys held up his wrist so the boy can drink. I stared at the boy with wide eyes. I could have stopped this. "Do it now or your next."

I closed my eyes and felt a tingling feeling in my body. I reopened my eyes and look straight at his eyes "No."

Dan took a step back. "You… You're eyes…" Then he screamed. I let him imagine that he was being staked over and over again. Feel the pain that you let the boy feel. He was only seven for crying out loud seven.

"Yeah… I get that a lot," I said in a calm voice. I took my pocketknife and threw it right at his forehead. I know he won't stay dead but at least he will be unconscious for a bit. I turned around to be prepared for the battle.

On the corner of my eyes on my left I see about 50 of them trying to sneak up on me. Just before they were about to knock me out I turned, and made my eyes grow wide. The ground broke, in long cracks, until they reached the strigoi. All of them flew back.

I turned around, so I was facing the rest of them and took a deep breath. I used my right hand as if I'm scooping something up, making the strigoi's in the air. My breathing became louder and harder. I used my other arm, extending it, palms facing them, and I slowly turn it into a knuckle.

They're screaming of pain makes me wish I could save them but I knew that they had a choice to become strigoi. I closed my eyes and drop my hands to my side.

After a couple of seconds, I reopened my eyes and looked arounds. I still see bodies everywhere but in bits. I looked up and saw…

**DPOV**

I was putting on a black shirt that was until I heard… "BURIA! BURIA! STRIGOI Outside of CAMPUS." I didn't need to be told twice. I grabbed my stake and ran outside. Guardians are everywhere. Some were inside ushering the Moroi in their dorms and others are outside the gates that led them to battle. 50 of us are outside.

Guardian Stan said, "Ready? Let's GO."

The gates open and what we saw we couldn't believe our eyes. More than 200 Strigoi are surrounding something… or that's what I thought. Guardians were about to attack but that's when we saw ALL OF THEM levitating in the air. The strigoi then started to scream. I started to see strigoi in flames and I wondered how this happened. I looked down to see who or what caused this…

Brown, curly, long waves, brown eyes. What I saw, I couldn't believe my eyes.

**Roza. **

She came back. How is that possible?

**Rose/Marie POV**

I saw guardians. They look like they saw a ghost. _They mean no harm._ I stood still looking straight at them. They first looked at me, then at my left shoulder. Their eyes widen. Than they looked up at me again._ Remember I will always give you a mark when you protect the innocence._

I heard a faint whimper, but I knew that sound. I turned to my right and saw the little boy sitting, arms around his knees, behind the tree. I crouched down to him and touched his cheeks. When he looked up at me, his face grew wider and he tried to move away.

From behind I heard airs huffing. But I ignored them and focused on the little boy._ The little boy's name is John. He is 7 years old. He is fostered, but he consider them as family._ When I touched his cheeks, he started to whimper. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." John doesn't seemed convinced. "Would you like to go back to your mommy?" He nodded. "Okay… I will help you. But first you have to trust me. Trust me, that I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He nodded again. "Okay." I smiled at him. "Lie down on the ground."

**DPOV**

She looked up and looked straight at me. My body became rigged. It is defiantly her. How is this possible? God. All I want to do is scoop her in my arms and kiss her. But I knew better than that. On the corner of my eyes I saw something flashing, quickly. I looked on her left shoulder and saw that a mark appeared. It looks like two flowers blooming. Where did that come from? I looked back up at Rose or whoever she was. I still think she is my Roza but now I'm not too sure. (Link of the mark on my profile)

She then turned to a little boy crouching in a corner. When she reached out to touched his cheeks, he started to whimper. "Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." Oh god it really is her. I can always tell by her voice. The little boy looked up and he has red eyes. We all gasp. How come she doesn't want to kill the boy right now? "Would you like to go back to your mommy?" He nodded. "Okay… I will help you. But first you have to trust me. Trust me, that I'm not going to hurt you, okay?" He nodded again. "Okay." She smiled at him. "Lie down on the ground."

**RPOV**

He did as I asked him to; his head was underneath my knees. "Close your eyes." He did. "This will only hurt for a moment. "Then I promise you, that you can be with your mommy again." He nodded. I placed my fingertips on top of his heart, lightly. Then I started to push down more and more. He started to scream. I keep telling him over and over again saying that, "it will be over soon." After a few more seconds. He stopped screaming, and just lay there.

**DPOV**

Rose put her fingertips on top of his chest. Then she started to push down hard. What I saw I couldn't believe my eyes. Her eyes they turn to gold/yellow.

**RPOV**

I picked him up, and walked over to the guardians. I put the little boy in the big 6'7 guy's arms. "Take care of him. Even though he is just human he will be a great guardian someday," I said to the tall guy, stroking John's cheeks. "He's fostered, I think he deserve a permanent home." I looked up at the tall guy._ His name is Dimitri. _"Can you do that for me?" Dimitri nodded slightly. "Thank you."

**DPOV**

She picked him up and went straight up to us. My body became tensed. She then held out the boy to me. "Take care of him. Even though he is just human he will be a great guardian someday." I looked at her in disbelief. Does she even know who I am? I saw her stroking the little boy's cheek. "He's fostered, I think he deserve a permanent home." She looked up at me. God I can bore into those beautiful eyes. "Can you do that for me?" I nodded slightly, not knowing what to say. "Thank you."

Then she turned around and started to walk away. I couldn't help myself. "Wait…" She stopped but didn't turn. "Do you have a place to stay?"

She slowly turned to me. "I sleep in my car. I move to different places every few days. I'm sure you get why."

Guardian Kirova interrupted me, before I could say anything else. "Well, would you like to stay in the Academy for the next few day, until you want to leave. As a thank you for helping us."

She smiled. "I would love to. Thank you, Guardian Kirova." My eyes widen.

"How did you know my name?"

She smiled. "I'm trying to figure that out myself."

"What are you?"

She looked down on the ground. "I don't know. I don't know who I am. But all I know is that I have a mission to accomplish."

"And what mission is that?"

"To end evil."

This time I asked. "What is your name? And age?"

She looked at as if trying to read me. "Marie. My name is Marie and I'm 18."

We nodded. If she is 18 then I don't think she is Rose. Marie would have been in Earth while Rose is still alive. But is it a coincidence that Rose died and then a couple days later we see Marie? Nope I don't think so.

"Then come on, let's get you inside. Where is your car parked at?" I asked.

"They are at the train station, near a abandon house."

"Would you like me to accompany you there?"

She smiled at me. "I would love that."

I gave Stan the little boy and went with Roz… Marie to her car.

* * *

**KAY! **  
**R&R Pleaseee... More reviews more motivated i am :D  
**

**Contest: Who's point of view i haven't done yet?**

a) Adrian b)Mason c)Eddie?


	13. Workout and Contest

**I hope this makes up from the lack of UDing.**

**Guest- Please make an account. YOU GUESS THE ANSWER RIGHT BUT I CAN'T GIVE YOU A SNEAK PEAK D:**

**I wanna say thanks to My reviewers it means alot to me. Seriously you guys are spoiling me :)  
**

**One girl named Lemieux she wrote a paragraph telling me why i should be spoiled  
**

**"you deserve it cause the way the academy story of rose and dimitri ended well to be honest it kinda sucked like what happens after? i need to buy foretold. but a lot of people have been creating their own ending and its great infact ive been printing out this story and others because i enjoy reading and re reading :) your writing a great story so yes you deserve being spoiled :)"  
**

**That touched my heart :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit  
**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:  
__**DPOV  
**__"Would you like me to accompany you there?"_

_She smiled at me. "I would love that."_

_I gave Stan the little boy and went with Roz… Marie to her car._

**Rose/Marie POV  
**As we walked I could feel him looking at me… well more like staring at me. "Is it natural for you to stare?" I asked, smiling at his blushing face. He quickly turned away.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," I said smiling at him.

Once we reached my car, I move to my driver seat. As I got in I notice Guardian Belikov still staring at it. "Are you going to get in?" I asked.

He got out of his trance and got to the passenger side. "This is your car?"

"It used to be a strigoi car but I killed him and now it's mine," I said in a quiet voice.

**Dimitri POV**  
By the time we reached the gates, the sun is already starting to rise, meaning it must be really late on Moroi time. She parked her car at the very end of the parking lot and got out. I sigh. She looks so much like Roza. I shook the thought out of my head. I need to stop thinking about her. If Roza is here she would smack me.

When I got to the back I notice she only has one duffel bag, a sleeping bag, and a pillow. I was in pure shock. One duffel bag can only hold like 5 outfits. That's not enough. But I didn't say anything

I took her sleeping bag and pillow while she took her duffel bag. I assume that Guardian Kirova is sleeping so I will just put her in the guesthouse. The guesthouse was a different building. There's 3 mini dorms in each house. I took her to the first dorm and quickly opened the door and turned on the lights. "This is where you will be living until you want to go." I moved to the side to let her see the house.

There's a flat screen TV once you step in the door, and right behind it two couches. At the back of the room there three doors leading to the bathroom, bedroom, and kitchen. I looked at her seeing she's looking around the room. "This is where I'll be staying?"

I gave her a full out smile and a nod. I took the key, that was on the table, and gave it to Marie.

"Thank you."

I smiled at her. "My pleasure," I said leaning against the doorframe.

She started to yawn and I knew she is getting tired.

"You should sleep. I'll come by tomorrow, to give you a tour around the academy… If you like."

She looked up at me with those beautiful eyes and gave me a small nod. "That would be nice, thank you. But um… would you mine coming here at 6? I would like to go to the gym first."

I gave her a nod, "sure. I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow."

She walked up to me and gave me a hug. A hug , that is just like… no. No. No. Don't think about her. "mhm…"

"Goodnight Roz… Marie." God that was the second time. I mentally slapped myself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

"Goodnight."

**Rose/Marie POV**  
I woke up the next morning at 5, meaning I only got 5 hours of sleep. I got up to change into my gym clothes and headed to the washroom. (**Her workout outfit is in my profile)** Putting my hair up in a ponytail and brushing my teeth. While I was brushing my teeth all I could think is Guardian Belikov. He's very handsome, but I'm wondering why does he keep stumbling my name.

Just when I was heading out of the washroom I heard a faint knock. I looked at the clock beside my bed and saw it was 6:01. Wow… perfect timing. I grabbed my keys and opened the door. "Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey."

I quickly locked the door and shove it in my pockets. "Let's go."

We went across the field and I notice a double door leading inside to the big building and a track just outside of it. "Do you know what you are planning to do today?" he asked.

I smiled and said, "Yes, don't worry about me. I'll be done in an hour so you can get me then, okay?"

"I workout at this time too."

"Oh… Well you can do your own thing, don't worry about me."

**Dimitri POV**  
I was a little disappointed. I mean I want to train with her, but I guess she wanted to do this alone. I gave a small nod, not daring to look at her in the eyes. "Okay. I'll come get you once it's over. Tell me if you need anything."

I started to turn away, slowly. But that's when I heard, "Guardian Belikov, I forgot to ask… Do you by any chance have a doll I can use to punch… and other stuff?" I heard her mumble at the ending.

"Yes we do. It's inside," I said pointing to the double door. She nodded and followed behind me. I opened the closet where all the dummies are and wheeled it over to her.

"Can I bring this outside?"

I gave her weird look. Why would she need it outside? But nodded anyways. She took it and rolled it outside. I stayed inside so I could punch the bag and let my entire mind at ease. Lately all I've been thinking about is how Roza and Marie are so similar. Rose and Marie are the same age. Have the same look. Is it possible they are twins? No impossible Janine has only one child. Roza's last name is Hathaway and Marie's is… her's is… Shit she doesn't even know her last name.

I worked out for another 45min until I started to clean up and head outside. I wonder what Marie was doing the whole time outside. She wasn't at the track so I headed to the field. I found her facing the dummy. Her breathing is fast and hard. I don't think she noticed me since she is concentrating only on the dummy. Damn… she looks hot. With her sports bra and sweats. (Link on profile)

She closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. She brought her left hand up, palm facing up. She reopened her eyes and I noticed it turned grey, as if there's no soul. The dummy started to move, it really look like a person, but I know better it's just magic. The dummy ran to her as if it will attack. I was about to run and stop machine until I notice Marie running to it too. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared at what she was doing… She began to fight it.

The dummy's right arm tried to swing at her head but she used her right hand to block it and used her left leg to kick it under, making the dummy fall. The dummy moved as if it really is a person. It acts as if he's a dhampir.

I didn't notice that some of the Guardians that was on duty or was walking by came to watch the show. I looked around and saw Kirova, Stan, Mikhil, and other Guardian. So many of us stood aside and watch this amazing battle.

Roz-Marie circled around each other and began to attack again. The dummy had her locked tight. She is practically bending down and the dummy holding her hips so she won't move. I bet some of the male guardian enjoyed the view but I didn't in fact I got a little pissed off that some of them is looking at her like that… Just then, something amazing happened. She holds one of the dummy's legs and used her left leg to kick him in the face. Making her doing a perfect split in the air. The dummy staggers back and fell… By now, she has a cut on her arm and a bruise leg. The dummy started to get up but Marie used her powers and lifted him high in the air. Her back is facing us but whatever she was doing the turned back into it's normal self and fell limp on the ground.

**Rose/Marie POV**  
Once the dummy turn back to its original state and fell limp on the ground, I turned around and finally realized I had an audience. All of them had their mouths open and staring at me as if I'm not real.

"Did you need me, Guardian?" I asked. They quickly got out of their trance and shook their head fiercely.

One by one they left. Leaving only Guardian Kirova, Guardian Dimitri, and me.

"Ro…Marie, umm… it's already 7:10. Would you like a quick shower in the girls changing room?" Guardian Belikov asked.

"Yes… that would be great."

"Then, by all mean go ahead and can you please meet me back here?"

I quickly nodded my head and went to the girl changing room.

**Dimitri POV**  
Once Marie left. Guardian Kirova spoke. "That was incredible."

"I know."

We both stared at the door that Marie went into. "Do you think she's a Moroi?"

I thought for a second and shook my head… "No I don't think so."

"I think we should have a discussion about this with her. Just to be sure, who she is… Once school starts I want you to take her to my office. Understood?"

"Yes Guardian Kirova." We shook hands and Kirova left.

Rose appeared with a tank top and short shorts. "Ready to go? We are going to have a tour around the school. Remember?"

"Um… okay but is it alright we drop by my room? I don't want to carry a bag all day."

"Yeah, let's go right now."

**Rose/Marie POV**  
He took me around school for another 15 min until it is 7:40am… meaning it's breakfast time. He led me everywhere except for the office and the cafeteria. On the other side of the double door I heard loud commotions meaning students are still eating.

"Did I forgot to tell you that school starts for them at 8:15?"

"Oh…"

"One more thing we got to discuss something, later in the office."

I nodded.

Guardian Belikov opened one of the doors while I took the other one. Everybody went dead silence when Guardian Belikov and I stepped into the room. Now everyone is staring at me.

**Lissa'a POV**  
We heard the double door opened and so we turned around to see who it was. Rose? My best friend is here. Wait I thought she was gone? Ever since Rose died, everybody is not who they used to be. All of us cried for her almost everyday. But now I see Rose right in front of me I just want to run over there and hug the living crap out of her. The only thing that is different from Rose and the girl is that the girl has a weird mark on her arm.

"Is that…"

"…It can't be."

"But…"

"…She's right…"

…there."

**Rose/Marie POV  
**I leaned closer to Guardian Belikov and asked, "Why is everyone is staring at me?"

"Don't worry about them. Let's just get you something to eat."

At the end of the line I got 3 doughnuts, and a burger.

I took my wallet out, which is actually from the strigoi and gave her a 50-dollar bill. The lady took the money and gave me 46$ back. So now in my wallet I have 1146$. How can a strigoi be so stupid to have that much money in his wallet? On top of that he has his credit card and bank card with pin numbers on the back.

"How did you get so much money?"

"Strigoi."

He nodded his head and then he paid for his food.

Once we are seated at the very back I took a doughnut and bit into it. I guess I moaned so loud because Dimitri started to laugh beside me.

"What? It's good."

"I know… its just that you remind me of someone. She used to love eating doughnut too."

Used to?_ Her name was Rose and even though she was 18 and he is 25 they still loved each other very much. They understand each other… Just like you understand him as well._ What happened to her? _She had cancer and died._

I reached over and put my hand over his. "I'm sorry about Rose. You must have loved her very much."

He gasped and his eyes started to widen. "How… How did you know about her?"

I gave him a small smile. "I'll tell you later, at the office."

He nodded. Instead of pulling his hand away he grabbed my hand and interlace his fingers with mine. I was the first to pull my hand away so I could eat.

On my 3rd and last doughnut 3 girls and 3 guys came over to us. _Their names are Vasilissa "lissa", queen in training, Christian, Jillian "Jill, Eddie, and Mia. All moroi except for Eddie._ "Can I help you?" I asked.

"We just came over to say welcome to the academy and introduce ourselves. My name is-"

"Lissa. I know," I said to the girl with blond hair.

"Your Christian, Jill Mia, and Eddie" They looked shocked.

"You know us?" Lissa asked as if she's hoping for something.

"I only know your names."

She looks disappointed when I said that. "Oh."

"My name is Marie."

"May I ask, what's your last name?"

I looked up at her and said, "I don't know my last name."

She gave me a weird look and was about to say something until the Christian guy bud in and said, "How can you not know your last name?"

Lissa and Eddie smacked him.

Eddie spoke up, "Sorry about that. He's a jackass."

I gave him a reassuring smile.

The bell rung. "Nice to meet to Marie."

Soon everybody disappeared.

**Dimitri POV**  
Once we are all settled in Kirova office. I spoke up. "So how do you know all of our names and our past before we even tell you?"

Marie looked at Kirova then at me. "There's a voice in my head that gives me information about each person, or thing."

Kirova spoke up. "When were you born?"

Marie looks to at Kirova then at her lap. "I d…don't know."

"What do you mean?"

Marie sighed. She made eye contact with Kirova. "About two weeks ago I woke up on the road. I didn't know where I was but all I know was that I'm 18 or 17. I had no weapons on me but a red dress with this necklace." She pulled out a heart-winged shaped necklace, out of her tank top. I didn't even notice she had it. At the back it said _Marie_. "That night a strigoi tried to attack me but I turn him into ashes. I don't remember my past. All I remember is that I have a mission to accomplish."

"And that is to end evil. Right?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"So your not a Moroi?"

"No, I don't think so."

"May I ask, what are your powers?"

"My powers… I'm trying to learn that myself. But so far I know I have the 5 ability you're Moroi have and more. So spirit, Earth, water, fire, and wind. I can turn things into real life, and before I fought the dummy you both saw, I learned that I have wings. I can make people think things that are actually happening to them. Um… the Moroi's have darkness in them but I can manipulate the darkness and change into an advantage. I have Dhamphir strength and Strigoi speed. That's all I learn so far."

Kirova and I exchanged looks. Marie's no ordinary person. I ask, "Do you know why you have that mark on your arm?"

"No. I don't know why that happens to me."

"Happens? You mean it happened to you more than once."

She nodded and turned around, showing her back to us. Then she lifted her hair. HOLY SHIT. Those are moja marks. There's got to be 8 of them.

* * *

**R&R**

**Contest: Is Lena my real name?  
**


	14. Green house! Important note

**Hey Guys! :) I'm backkkk.  
**

**IMPORTANT: No more contest in every chapter! I have been really busy and I will only do the contest when I'm like free.  
**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Sad Face :(

* * *

**_Previously on As t_**_**ime Goes By:**_

_"My powers… I'm trying to learn that myself. But so far I know I have the 5 ability you're Moroi have and _more. So spirit, Earth, water, fire, and wind. I can turn things into real life, and before I fought the dummy_ you both saw, I learned that I have wings. I can make people think things that are actually happening to them. Um… the Moroi's have darkness in them but I can manipulate the darkness and change into an advantage. I have Dhamphir strength and Strigoi speed. That's all I learn so far."_

_Kirova and I exchanged looks. Marie's no ordinary person. I ask, "Do you know why you have that mark on your arm?"_

_"No. I don't know why that happens to me."_

_"Happens? You mean it happened to you more than once."_

_She nodded and turned around, showing her back to us. Then she lifted her hair. HOLY SHIT. Those are moja marks. There's got to be 8 of them._

**Dimitri POV**  
She has 8 moja marks. 8. Right after the battle the mark on her arm appeared which means the mark on her has something to do with the battle. I think I'm going to ask Lissa to help me search it up.

Kirova asked, "Do you know what those marks are?

Marie flipped around to face us again and said, "No."

"Those are moja marks, it helps us keep track of how many strigoi we kill."

"Oh."

After a few seconds I spoke up and asked, "How long are you planning to stay?"

Marie moved her eyes to meet mine, "I'm planning to stay for a few more days. Let my body rest and prepare for the upcoming battle."

"There's an upcoming battle?"

She hesitated for a second, "Yeah, but don't worry none of you guys will be hurt. I promise."

"And how can you be so sure?"

She looks down for a minute before meeting my eyes again and smile. "Is that all you wish to ask of me?" Marie asked.

When I look at Kirova she gave us a weird look. Looking from me to Marie and back again. "Yes that is all."

Marie quickly ran out of sight before I even get the chance to stand up.

I ran out of the door, and went to go find Princess Vasilissa. She's in her last class of the day, which is Moroi powers senior. I quickly knocked on the door and opened it. "Sorry to interrupt your class Kelista, but I would like to talk to Princess Vasilissa, if that's okay with you?"

"That's perfectly fine, Guardian Belikov. Do you need her for the rest of the block?"

"Yes."

"Alright then."

Lissa quickly gathered her things and walked out of the room, with me following behind.

Once the door closed she turned around and asked, "What is it that you need Guardian Belikov?"

"I need you and your friends to help me search who Marie is and why does marks keep appearing on her skin. Can you do that?"

"Yes of course."

"Let's get your other friends."

**Rose/MariePOV**  
After leaving the meeting, I changed my outfit to my Killing-Outfit (the outfit she wore at the battle) and headed to my car. Once I drove to the gates 2 guardians stopped me and made me pull down my window. "Yes?"

"Where'd you think your going? Its 10am (Moroi time) meaning it's dangerous by yourself." asked Stan.

"Guardian Stan I do believe you remember what I did this morning. But if you wish please contact Guardian Kirova and ask her if I may allowed to leave," I looked from Stan to the other Guardian. _Tanner_ "Guardian Tanner," I said, bowing my head.

"Marie," he said, bowing in return.

Stan took out his cellphone and called Kirova. He then put her on speaker. "Kirova speaking."

"Guardian Kirova I have Marie at the front gates and she said she's leaving."

"And you're calling me for…?"

"Are you actually letting her leave at this time of day?"

"It's her choice. She a guest. She may come and go. But I'm hopping she won't leave without saying goodbye."

This time I spoke. "Guardian Kirova you misunderstood I am just going out for a bit and return later on."

"Then I don't see the problem in this."

Stan started to scream. "SHE'S BY HERSELF! IT'S DANGEROUS."

Kirova continued to speak calmly. "I understand your worried but you saw Marie battling more than 200 strigoi, by herself. I believe she can do this on her own."

I looked from Stan to Tanner. I notice Taner isn't even listening. He was just staring out into the woods. _He's stressing. His lover became a strigoi but he doesn't know that it was because darkness was consuming her and she couldn't handle it anymore. He loves her and wanted to go find her._

I reached out through the window and grabbed Guardian Tanner's elbow. He was about to jerk away but I kept hold of him. I then started to close my eyes, letting him feel at peace. When I reopened my eyes Guardian Tanner is staring straight at me with soft and a calm smile. On the other hand, Stan's eyes are wide and his mouth was open.

I dropped my hand and I heard him say, "Okay I'll let her go," he quickly hung up and faced me again.

I nodded and waited for Stan and Tanner to open the gates. _Go to the waterfall near the old cabin you saw a week before you came to the Academy._ Once they do open the gates I drove away and headed to the green cabin.

**Adrian POV**

I'm still drinking and smoking in my room. Nowadays the maid tries to make me eat soup and I try to eat just because she said that I would see Rose again.

Lissa always come to my dorm after meals and tries to persuade me to open the door. And every time I say no she talks to me on the other side of the door of what's going on around campus. She once told me a new girl came to campus and she looks exactly like Rose. But I doubt it before because she just might have made some lies to make me open the door.

But now whenever Moroi or dhapmirs passes by I overhear them talking about the new girl and how she looks like queen bitch Rose and all that, so I'm getting a little skeptical if I should believe this or not.

**Rose/Marie POV**  
I was walking around the beautiful garden that leads to the green cabin. Different plants, different smells, but will always look beautiful. As I was looking at the Orchids I heard a twig snap behind me. I didn't look back but continued to caress the Orchids. _Okay she's starting to move towards you. 3… 2… 1…NOW._

I quickly turned around and grabbed the strigoi arm, pulling her towards me. Then taking my right hand and put it behind her neck pushing her to the ground. I had a firm hold on her but that doesn't mean she won't stop screaming or moving. "LET ME GO."

My answer was quick and easy, "No."

"Rose you know me. Do you really think I want to hurt you?"

I flipped her around so she's facing me. "A… I'm not Rose. I'm Marie. I don't know what you're talking about and B...Yes, after all you're still a strigoi."

She snarled at me. _Do it now before it's too late. Keep your right hand on her neck and the other on her chest._

I closed my eyes and started to press on her skin. She started to scream for what felt like hours. But soon enough the screaming stopped.

I reopened my eyes and found out that she is now lying unconscious. I stood up and started to levitate her in the air. I was too tired to carry her back to the car after that power.

Once she was lying at the back of my sports car, I quickly sat at the driver seat trying to figure out what to do. _Take her back to the Academy. She should be awake before arrival._ And I did exactly that.

**Dimitri's POV**  
"Found anything yet?" I asked. Lissa, Christian, Mia, Eddie, Jill, and I are in the library for 3 hours and we haven't gotten a clue of what Marie is.

"No," they all said.

"Well keep looking, even if it's fiction or-"

There was suddenly a gasp on my right. I quickly turn around and saw Lissa in wide eyes and her hand covering her mouth. "Baby, what is it?" Christian asked.

"I forgot the old bibles. In the church attic there is some old books and on the cover it kept on saying 'The Wanted?' no… no…," she then gasp again. "The Chosen. I read it before but I can't remember what's it about."

"Can we go get it?" Christian asked me.

"I don't think we can borrow it but I think we can stay up in the attic and read through it," I replied.

"Okay then let's go," all of them said at once.

Before we even get out of the library door I just remembered something, "Has any of you guys seen Marie today?"

"We only saw her when she was eating with you," Eddie replied.

"Oh." I'm starting to get a little worried. I haven't seen her since the meeting. Which was 4-5 hours ago.

**Rose/Marie POV**  
I heard some movement behind me, but I didn't turn around I just continue staring at the road. "Glad your awake," I said.

"Where are we going?" I heard her say in a soft voice. _Remember she only turned because of the spirit darkness. She hasn't been Moroi for over 2 years._

I looked at her in the rear-view mirror. "We are going back to the Academy."

She looked up at me… "Rose?"

"I…I'm sorry my name isn't Rose… It's Marie." Why does she keep saying my name is Rose? Now I think about it Guardian Belikov keep say Ros and then stops half way. Some thing is not right here. I know there was a girl name Rose around my age died. But why would they mix her and I up.

"No your Rose. You are a dhamphir-"

"Actually," I said cutting her off. I went to the side of the road and parked my car. Then I turned around to face her. "I'm not a dhampir, nor am I a Moroi. I don't really know who I am. Almost three weeks ago I found myself lying on the road. I didn't know what was going on… I don't remember my past except I'm 18 or 17 and my name is Marie." I showed her my necklace.

She looked skeptical. "Prove to me that you're not Rose."

I made a ball of fire in one hand and made a ball of water in the other.

She stared at the glow of fire and water as if it's not real. I stopped and she continues to stare at my hands. Then she looked up at me. "Who are you?"

"Don't be frightened. I'm only here to finish a mission. Then I will be out of your way."

"Did you brought me back to a Moroi?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because someone, who loves you very much, is sad, heartbroken, and stressed out that he couldn't find you."

She thought for a second and her eyes widen, "Mikhail."

I gave her a bright smile and nodded.

"He still remembers me after all these year?"

"Yes… When you love someone I don't think that person will fade, from your life."

She nodded.

I thought for a second and asked her, "Do you want to surprise him?"

"Yes." She nodded.

I took out a blanket from the passenger side and gave it to her. "Hide underneath this. Then when he is here I'll call you to come out of the car. Okay?"

"Okay," she said, with a smile on her face.

* * *

**R&R I'm almost done Chapter 15 :)**

**Remember the more reviews i get the more motivated i am :)  
**

**Until next time ;)  
**


	15. Reuntied

**Alrighty Guys there pretty much only one more Month left so I'm going to try to UD 2-3 time every week. 'cause i want to finish this story before school starts again. :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

* * *

**Dimitri POV**  
We were half way to the church and then I spotted Guardian Petrov. "Guardian Petrov!"

She quickly turned around and saw me and Vasilissa and the gang running towards her.

"Have you seen Marie?"

"She went out."

"Out? As in…?"

"Out of the school perimeter."

"WHAT," we all said.

"I know you guys are worried about her… because she looks like Rose, but do not be afraid Marie is stronger and more powerful. I'm sure she will be coming home soon," she then looked behind us. "Oh well you look at that there she is now."

**Rose/Marie POV**  
Once I parked my car. I looked in the rear-view mirror, seeing Sonya lying on the seats, covered with my black blanket. "Remember the plan?"

"Yes." She whispered.

I opened the door and once I stepped out I see 7 people right in front of me. "Where have you been?" I looked up at Guardian Belikov. Who give him any right to demand to know where I was?_ Do not be mad… all of them were just worried about you… after all you were out for nearly 5 hours._

"Hunting," I replied.

"Oh," they all said at the same time.

"Can I ask for a favor from you all?"

"Yes," they said.

"Guardian Belikov can you please get Headmistress Kirova here? I think she would appreciate it if I tell her I don't surprise her."

"Okay?" he said, not knowing what's going on.

"Guardian Petrov, can you please get Guardian Tanner here this instant? And tell him it's an emergency."

She nodded and quickly phoned.

"Um… Princess Vasilissa-"

"Please call me Lissa," she said interrupting me.

"Alright Lissa, can you please stand right behind the door handle? Christian, be across from Lissa. Mia your next to Lissa and Eddie your across from Mia. Jill your next to Eddie." Once Guardian Belikov and Guardian Petrov finished their phone call, I told Guardian Belikov to stand next to Mia and Petrov next to Jill.

I stood at my driver side, ready to give Sonya the signal.

**Dimitri POV**  
I don't know what's going on but whatever it is Marie sure is excited. She kept a smile on her face giving us orders and all. Some thing is up. I hope it's not a prank like what Rose would usually do. I sighed mentally. Oh Roza. I miss you so much.

**Rose/Marie POV**  
Thank god Kirova came first so I can position her next to Petrov so it was an even aisle. She kept on demanding to know what's going on. But I told her she would find out soon enough. Last but not least I asked Dimitri if I could borrow his I phone. He gave it to me and I quickly put it into video mode. I was on top of the car now and was right in front of the aisle.

Makhail finally came and he was running to us. He stood right in front of the aisle, too, facing me. "What's going on?"

I started to record. "Makhail please stand right there. I have a gift for you." I snapped my fingers together really loud, hoping Sonya can hear it. She put soft loving music.

_**A drop in the ocean,**_

**A change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**But I'm holding you closer than most,**

**'Cause you are my heaven.**

I then knocked on the roof three times. The door started to open. Everybody's attention was at the door.

_**And as my train rolls down the East coast,**_

**I wonder how you keep warm.**

Once the door flung open and Sonya stepped out, everybody gasped. Oh my gosh I love there reaction. Everybody's eyes are wide open as if they have a fish eye and their mouths, including Guardian Tanner, are open so wide that it looks like their jaws about to drop.

_**Still I can't let you be,**_

**Most nights I hardly sleep.**

**Don't see what you don't need, from me.**

Everybody is so shocked that they only noticed her but I bet in hers and Guardian Tanner's eyes all they see is each other. They both started to run to each other. He picked her up spin her around then smashed his lips to hers.

Once everybody was out of their shock they started to move away so Sonya and Mikhail could have space.

_**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**_

**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no, no**

**Heaven doesn't seem far away.**

Not one person that doesn't have a smile on their face.

_**A drop in the ocean,**_

**A change in the weather,**

**I was praying that you and me might end up together.**

**It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert,**

**But I'm holding you closer than most,**

**'Cause you are my heaven.**

I ended the video and hopped down from the hood. Everybody, including Sonya and Makhail stared at me. I gave Dimitri his phone back and then I face everybody else.

Makhail took a step towards me and asked, "How… did you find her? I've been looking for her, forever. How?"

"Do not worry about that… Just know that you are reunited and nothing will keep you guys apart. I promise."

This time Sonya spoke up, "What if the darkness consume me again?"

"Do not fear I've been thinking about that… and I can teach you how to manipulate the darkness and turn it into an advantage."

Her eyes perked up. "Can you really?"

I nodded my head, "Yes."

Lissa then spoke up, "Can you teach me too?"

"Of course."

Now Makhail spoke up. "Thank you, This morning you let me be at peace when I was unhappy and now you found her and brought her back to me. How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need to repay me. I knew you were unhappy with your life since your lover turned strigoi. I just wanted you to be a peace once again," I said to him.

"Thank you," he said with tears in his eyes.

After that everybody departed. Kirova took Sonya and Makhail so she can sign some papers the whole gang and Dimitri went to the church… Alberta went back to her position at the side of the forest. That left me alone going back to my dorm. "Marie, wait please?"

I stopped and turned around to see Lissa. "I umm… I… kind of wanted to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"Can you help me get Adrian out of his room he's been miserable and well I think you can persuade him to come out. It's because… well…" _He loved Rose as well. He didn't get the chance to show her before she died. _

"I understand," she looked at me with relief. "Can you please tell me where his dorm is? You do not have to accompany me."

She nodded and gave me directions.

**DPOV**  
Once we were all settled in the attic Ozera began to speak up. "Well… That was unexpected."

"I find it cute," Jill said. "I mean Marie went out to go find Ms. Karp. And then she and Guardian Tanner reunited. It's all so romantic."

"Well that's in the past. Right now for Marie's and our sake we got to find out who she is," I said with a sincere voice.

"Okay," everybody chorus.

**Adrian POV**  
I heard a knock on the door. I screamed, "WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU'RE NOT INVITED IN… SO GO AWAY."

"Adrian," I heard in a calm voice. "Can you open the door?" That voice is familiar… Who is she? OMG ROSE.

I quickly rushed to the door, slipping on empty cans and broken glass.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes…Rose is right there in front of me. How is this possible?

* * *

**Okay do you like it? Is it good? Too cheesy?**

**R&R the more reviews the more motivated i am  
**


	16. Will she say yes or no?

**This will be a tad bit shorter... I think we are half way through this story.  
**

**So YAYYYY!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**

* * *

_Previously on __  
_

_**DPOV**_  
_Once we were all settled in the attic Ozera began to speak up. "Well… That was unexpected."_

_"I find it cute," Jill said. "I mean Marie went out to go find Ms. Karp. And then she and Guardian Tanner reunited. It's all so romantic."_

_"Well that's in the past. Right now for Marie's and our sake we got to find out who she is," I said with a sincere voice._

_"Okay," everybody chorus._

_**Adrian POV**_  
_I heard a knock on the door. I screamed, "WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU'RE NOT INVITED IN… SO GO AWAY."_

_"Adrian," I heard in a calm voice. "Can you open the door?" That voice is familiar… Who is she? OMG ROSE._

_I quickly rushed to the door, slipping on empty cans and broken glass._

_When I opened the door I couldn't believe my eyes…Rose is right there in front of me. How is this possible?_

**DimitriPOV**  
"Found anything yet?" I asked. It's been half hour and there's so many books up here I don't think we would be coming down 'til dinner.

"Well… all I found in this book is that God Darius comes down to Earth pointing out the new Ruler, which is God Valdmir. In this book some people witness this," Mia said.

"How about you Chrisitan?"

"Nothing," he said to me.

"Well keep looking there's got to be some-"

Just then I heard the most piercing scream I ever heard. "I FOUND IT, I FOUND IT," Lissa said.

"Find out who she is?"

"No the book. Not really a book more like a summary."

"Okay?"

"Here let me read it out loud."

Everybody formed a circle so they could all listen to what Lissa reads.

"Every hundreds of years a battle appears from the dead, also known as the Under-World. A battle between good and evil. Earth is the base of the battle.

Strigoi's are the 'minions' of the evil. And the most powerful battle would be the ruler himself. The more he kills people the more powerful he gets.

Heaven is something more magnificent. The God Ruler appoints a person to become a descendant of him/her. That person, 'The Chosen One,' must be pure. Meaning he/she is loyal, kind-hearted, smart, and strong. The God Ruler must let the 'Chosen One' pass away first so he/she can't remember their past lives. Later on the God Ruler let him/her choose their own faith. To either stay up in heaven or become the descendant to end evil. If they stay up in heaven they become the second ruler, second in command. If they become the descendant they have the power of god and looks of they're own past life."

By the end of this everybody's jaws dropped.

"So you're saying that…" Eddie started.

"…Marie…" Jill said.

"…Might be…" Mia in countered.

"Rose," I finished.

"Yes. She…is Rose. Rose is the Chosen One." Lissa said.

**Rose/Marie**  
Once Adrian opened the door I saw his eyes widen. "Rose? How is this possible? You were dead." he said. And he quickly pulled me into his room and into a hug. Why is everybody keep on saying that I'm Rose?

I pulled away and said, "Adrian I'm not Rose… My name is Marie."

He doesn't look like he believes me. _Use your powers._ I form fire on my left hand and form water in my right. His eyes widen in shock. "Now do you believe me?"

He quickly nodded. "Who are you?"

"I don't know who I am… I woke up in the roads 3 weeks ago and I don't remember my past."

"Oh…"

"Lissa told me that you stayed in this room since the day Rose died."

He looked down on the ground. "Yeah… I really miss her. I didn't even get a chance to show her how much I cared." He looked like he was about to cry.

"I'm sorry about Rose… but I want to ask you something?" he nodded his head for me to continue. "Would Rose really want you to dwell on her just because she past away?"

He looks straight into my eyes and shook his head. "No."

"What would you think she would do if she sees you like this?"

Adrian looked down on the ground, smiled, and chuckled. "She would tell me to get my drunken ass up and eat."

I got up and held my hands out for him to grab, "Then come on let's go eat… In your room."

"I can't eat… If I eat I get sick. The nurse can only shove three spoons in my mouth before I can't take it anymore."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry… I know what to do." I seated him in the kitchen table and I started to rummage his fridge. I grabbed out some oranges and make orange juice while I make a can of beef soup. "Kay… This is what you will be eating for this meal." When he looked at the food he looked like he was going to be sick.

"I can't eat that."

I smiled at him and grasp one of his hands into mine. "Yes you can. Close your eyes."

He did as I told him to and with my other free hand I placed it on top of his heart. Then I closed my eyes. Trying to let the blood circulate to try to let him eat and feel hungry.

When I reopened my eyes I saw him looking straight at me. And then a big growl came from his stomach. I began to laugh and soon Adrian joined me.

It took us a full minute for the laugh to die down and getting serious again. I knew Adrian is still weak and he would shake a lot if he carried the spoon up to his mouth so I fed him. All he did was hold my free hand and look straight into my eyes while I am feeding him. On the third spoon I notice his face soften and a huge smile replaced his face. We didn't speak but it's not awkward it's actually peaceful.

**Dimitri POV**  
"So are we going to tell her," Lissa asked.

"Yes we should but let's keep it a secret until we learned more about the battle. Okay?" I replied.

"Okay." Everybody said.

We ended this search and went to eat dinner but I wanted to go look for Marie first. "Has anybody seen Marie?"

"Oh she's over at Adrian's I asked her to help me get Adrian out of his room," Lissa replied.

"Oh… okay. See you later everybody."

"Bye."

**Rose/ Marie POV**  
Half way through the bowl he took my hand that was feeding him and took the spoon. He then brought the spoon to my lips. I ate it and I notice he wasn't shaking. I started to smile. He was such a sweet and kind man. I wonder who Rose would have chose if she was here. After a couple spoons I took it from him and fed him and he would do the same for me. Then I handed him his juice and he drank it greedily.

"Well it seems like you got your appetite back," I said, while I began to wash the dishes.

"Yeah… I guess I did," he said, while coming up behind me.

I turned off the water and turned around to face him. He was actually closer than I thought. "Thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome." He cupped my face into his hands and slowly moved his head down to meet mine. I knew what's going to happen. I don't want this. I started to move out of the way. "Adrian… I think you should shower and rest. You look exhausted."

He look sad for second but replaced it with a tired look. "I am actually."

He and I slowly walked to the door. "So… I'll see you tomorrow so I can take you around the school?"

He nodded his head. "Okay."

"Okay… Goodnight." I smiled and opened the door without looking away from Adrian. But once I turned around I was greeted with… a wall.

I closed my eyes preparing to fall on my butt, but it didn't come. All I felt is hot air blowing on my neck. And arms around my waist. When I reopened my eyes I was greeted with a pair of brown eyes… Dimitri.

I looked at his face closely. His eyes boring into mine. And our lips so close they almost touch. Just then I heard a loud cough.

I turned to my left and saw Adrian looking at our position. I forgot that he was still holding me. Dimitri pulled me back up and faced Adrian. Adrian stared a Dimitri as if he wants to kill him. "What do you want, Belikov?"

"I was actually here for Marie," he replied, still looking at me.

"Did you need something?" I asked.

"Uhh… Well it's dinner and I was wondering if you would like to come down and eat?"

"Yeah okay I'll be down in a sec," I turned to Adrian, "Remember shower and rest."

He looked from Dimitri to me. His once cold stare turned into soft warming eyes. "Okay, I will."

**Dimitri POV**  
Once we sat down, I started to get nervous. How can I ask her? Will she say yes or no? Will she even consider to say yes?

"What's wrong Guardian Belikov?" Marie asked me with concern in her eyes.

"Have I ever told you to call me Dimitri?"

"No you haven't." She smiled. "But okay I'll call you Dimitri."

I gave her a small smile.

"Now what's really wrong?"

Say it. Now or never. "Well… I was wondering if… well if you… w-would… l-like to go on a date with… me?"

* * *

**What do you think? Will she say yes or no?**

**R&R tell me what you think...  
**


	17. I Promise! CONTEST

**I am soooo sorry that I didn't UD for a long time. And this is an 8 page write up so hopefully i made up for it. And too further making up for the delay I have a contest for you guys for spoilers. So check it out at the bottom. And to top all that off this is a big smit of DxM  
**

**Disclaimer i dont anything  
**

* * *

_**Previously on As Time Goes By:**_

_**Dimitri POV**__  
Once we sat down, I started to get nervous. How can I ask her? Will she say yes or no? Will she even consider to say yes?_

_"What's wrong Guardian Belikov?" Marie asked me with concern in her eyes._

_"Have I ever told you to call me Dimitri?"_

_"No you haven't." She smiled. "But okay I'll call you Dimitri."_

_I gave her a small smile._

_"Now what's really wrong?"_

_Say it. Now or never. "Well… I was wondering if… well if you… w-would… l-like to go on a date with… me?"_

**Rose/Marie POV  
**Date? With him? I was so surprise at this question that I completely froze. His eyes started to lose hope. _Say yes. He's starting to put Rose behind him. _Dimitri moved his gaze down to his food but I can still see hurt all over his face. _Say yes. NOW. _

"I would love that," I said to him, quietly.

When he turns to look at me he smiled. It brightens up his whole face. "So… Tomorrow at… 6?"

"Sure," I smiled.

He kissed my cheeks. I felt butterflies in my stomach and felt like this whole new person. I touch my cheeks where his lips lingered. When I look into his eyes he had love and adoration in it. I started to blush and I looked down on my food.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said to me.

"Okay." And with that he left.

Once I finished my food I went upstairs and changed into my hunting clothes. **(Battle clothes. Link in my profile)** I think I'm going to have a good night.

**DimitriPOV**  
For a second I thought Marie was going to say no to me. I'm really excited to bring her on a date. I had everything planned out. It's a very fancy Italian resteraunt and I'm going to bring her there. And once dinner is over I'm going to take her back to my dorm and she and I are going to watch the movie 'Remember Me?'

So excited for tomorrow.

**Rose/MariePOV  
**_3… 2… NOW_. I turned around and grab the strigoi's arm and yanked hard making him falling, face first, on the ground. He got right up.

"Well, well. A hot girl but I can't sense your dhampir smell. So you must be human…but u have moja marks and as strong as a strigoi. So what are you?"

I didn't answer back instead I took our my pistol and shoot hi forehead. He fell backwards and screamed in agony.

"What the hell? Bitch your going to pay for that."

I took a few steps forward and shoot him on his leg. He screamed again and grabbed his thigh. He's too wounded to even get up so he hissed at me. _He works for the Master of the Undead. Make sure you let him give the Master a message._

I bent down to his level and said, "I have a message for your king."

"And what makes you think I'll give him the message," he spat at me.

I shoot my pistol again but this time on his shoulder. He screamed even louder. " 'Cause if you don't I'll kill you."

_Tell him 'The Chosen One is here and she's waiting.'_

What are you talking about? The Chosen One?

_Just say it._

"Tell your Master that 'The Chosen One is here and she's waiting.' Got it?"

He snarled at me.

"Run." I said and he did, disappearing into the dark forest.

I turned around headed back to the academy.

**DimitriPOV  
**I'm so excited for tonight. Just 5 more hours until 6 and- Shit. I forgot to tell her to wear something fancy… I'm going to try to be romantic and buy her Roses and also a card.

Over dinner I decided that I'm going to tell Marie who she is. But first I got to make some phone calls.

**Rose/MariePOV**  
5 more hours until my date with Dimitri. What am I suppose to wear? He didn't tell me if where were going so I'm starting to get a little worried… Just then a knock interrupted my thoughts. I quickly opened a door to reveal a bouquet of Red Roses, a Large box and a small card. I set everything on the table and took the card out of the bouquet of Roses.

_Dear Marie,  
It will bring me great joy to see you wear this.  
Can't wait for tonight.  
-Love Dimitri _

Wear what? I untied the bow and started to open the box. Inside I found the most stunning dress I have ever seen. It was a long elegant, sleeveless, black dress that hugs my curves and then it flows all the way down to the floor. Along with black heels. And it's just my size. Right now I couldn't have cared less of how Dimitri knew my size I was just beyond happy.

One thing certain is that I only wear eyeliner so I don't have any makeup on me… Shit. Lissa looks like she wears makeup maybe she could do it for me?

I put my box down that held my clothes and I raised my hand up preparing to knock… but then the door opened and Vasilissa stepped out. "Oh hi Marie. I was just about to come see you."

"Really? Is something wrong?"

She started to blush. "No um… Guardian Belikov told me that you have a date with him and he wanted me to go help you out."

"Oh… Well I came to you instead," I laughed nervously.

"Do you have your dress?" She asked me.

"Yes." I pointed to the box at my feet.

"Oh… good then by all means come in and lets get you ready."

I thought it will only take us half an hour but no… it took us 3 hours. 3 LONG HOURS. My hair is already long and wavy but Lissa curled it just to make it extra curly. My make up was a black Smokey eyes with a tint of brown. Once I got into my dress it was 5:450 meaning I have 10 more miniutes before I'm suppose to meet Dimitri.

"Oh by the way you have to meet him outside the gates. He will be waiting for you there."

I gave Lissa a hug. "Thank you… For everything."

Her smile just grows bigger when I said that. "Go before you're late."

I went back to my room to tie 2 silver stakes around my upper thighs and a pistol near my lower thighs. I grabbed my purse and put a t-shirt, shorts, and my wallet, that I took from a strigoi. (You never know what could happen.) And now I can finally see Dimitri.

**DimitriPOV**  
Not exactly a tux but close enough to be one. I'm going to take Marie in my Black Honda car and drive up to the mountains. It's 6:02 and I'm so excited. She should be here anytime now. I faced the gates to take a look at the evening, human time. The sun was setting and it will be a beautiful view on top of the mountains.

I heard heals clicking on the ground and I quickly turned around. And when I did I saw the most beautiful, stunning person I have ever seen. Marie fitted perfectly in that black dress her hair was curly-er (**A/N: Don't know if that make sense.) **than before. When she came close to me she slowed down way more.

"I'm so sorry I am late. I forgot to get my purse."

I cupped her cheek in my hand and smiled at her. "You look beautiful."

She smiled and looked down on the ground blushing a little. "Thank you."

"Come. I booked us a table and 7 'cause it will be 45min drive plus there might be traffic." We got in the car and started to drive.

"Where are we going?"

"To the mountains where there's a high class Italian restaurant."

"High class?"

"Yeah. I wanted to take you somewhere special."

From the corner of my eyes I saw her blushing again.

As we were on the road I turned on the radio.

"Really? You listen to country music?"

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Um… No but I don't like the songs."

"Really? I think it's catchy."

"Can we please change the radio?"

I started to smile. She is like Rose. Doesn't like country music or 80's music. "Alright but you ask for it."

I changed it to 80's. She groaned. "Not those types."

"This or the other?"

"I guess this."

I lightly chuckled. About half way there I notice she fell asleep. So I took her hand in mine and lightly squeezed it. I kissed her hand before resting it on my lap again. I kept hold of her hand for a bit longer and that's when I notice her hand squeezed mine.

"You know I'm really enjoying this right now."

I jumped a little didn't expect to be caught. "Oh your awake?"

"I never slept."

Shit. "Oh."

She smiled at me and asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Y-Yeah just about 2 more minutes."

**Rose/Marie POV**  
Dimitri went to the front desk and said, "I got a reserved table for 2?"

"Name?"

"Dimitri."

"Yes your right here. Right this way."

The place was really private and through the window the sun had already gone down and the moon started to rise.

"I already ordered for us this morning (sleeping time for vampires) so we don't have to worry about the food," Dimitri told me.

"Oh… okay."

When we were half way through dinner Dimitri started to look nervous. I placed my left hand over his. "Are you okay?"

He looked down at our hands then back up. "Um… well not really."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

Dimitri entwined our hands and said, "There's something I got to tell you."

"Okay?"

"Well, I kinda know who you are now."

"Who I am?" What's he saying.

"I read a book about it and it say that every hundreds of years a big battle between evil and good. The Master from the Underworld fights with The Chosen One until someone wins. The Chosen One have to be loyal, smart, courageous, and kind-hearted. Heaven first must let their pass life die so they won't remember who they are and just concentrate for the battle. The Chosen One can have the same looks as their pass but they have the power of God.

I gave him a skeptical look. "What are you trying to say?"

"Marie, what I'm trying to say is that you are the Chosen One and that I know who you are from your past life. And you are Rosemarie Hathaway."

I was in shock. So all this time everybody that kept saying my name as Rose is because I am her?

_Yes. It's true. You are Rose._

And you knew?

_Yes, I did. I couldn't say anything because I was suppose to guide you not tell you who you are._

And who are you?

_I'm Mason I was one of Rose's best friend. I love her and I volunteered to guide you because you are her._

So the guy who kept talking in my head and telling me what to do is Mason? Rose's bestfriend?

_Correct._

"Marie? Please say something."

Instead of yelling at him I jumped into his chair and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"You just told me who I am."

He smiled at me and cupped my cheeks. His head started to lower down and I knew what's going to happen. Dimitri went slow so I have time to pull away but I didn't instead I tilted my head up and was met by a pair of lips. Fireworks exploded. My stomach began to give me butterflies and I feel light-headed. If I'm Rose then Dimitri found his lover again. I was beyond happy.

When we pull away we took deep breaths trying to get some air. THAT WAS AMAZING. He looked down at me and smiled. I smiled back up at him. He gave me a quick kiss before we continue to eat. My hand was still entwined in his.

Once we finished, Dimitri paid the bill and we drove back. But then thunder storms, fogs, and rain started to happen. We could barely see the road. "I can't see anything," he told me.

"I think I see a hotel. We should stop there until it's over. It's really dangerous driving with this weather."

"Your right. Okay. Let's go." We parked the car and quickly ran into the building. It was only ten step and we were soaked. Thank god I had an extra pair of clothes. Though the weather doesn't infect me Dimitri still hung his long jacket around my shoulders.

The front desk person looked at us, well more like stare at me, and ask, "Can I help you with _anything?_"

Dimitri growled and said. "We need a room."

The front desk person had fear in his eyes. "Right away."

He gave us a room and when we did I found out that there was only one king sized bed. Dimitri started to say; "I'll go talk to the person to give us two beds inste-"

I cut him off and said that it was fine. "You should shower," he told me.

And so I did. When I stepped out he looked up and down. I started to blush… again. "Where did you get extra clothes?"

"I always have extra clothes in my bag."

"Oh."

"You should shower."

"Okay."

Once he stepped out he had nothing on except for his boxers. "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. But this is the only clothing that is dry."

"It's okay," I told him. "We should probably go to sleep. I'll take the couch."

He started to shake his head. "No, I will."

"You're way taller and bigger than me. It would totally be uncomfortable."

"How about this. The bed is bigger for the both of us. We could both sleep on the bed."

I thought about his offer and nodded, "Okay."

We got into the bed and my back was facing him. What I didn't expect was that his arm went around my waist and pulled me against him. I turn my head around to see him grinning cheekily. I smiled back at him and fell asleep in his arms.

In the middle of my sleep I saw lightning flashing through the window.

_Get ready. It's coming._

My heart started to shatter. I slowly moved away from Dimitri but it just got worse for me. He gripped me tighter mumbling something I couldn't hear. I turned around and face him, putting my hand over his heart.

I imagined us at the beach. We were both playing in the water splashing each other. I ran away from him and saw him chasing after me. 

"Come on your not playing fair."

"Who said that I would play fair?" I replied.

Dimitri's arm started to loose around me and I quickly got out of his arms.

He grabbed my waist and turned me around. Giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you," he told me.

"I love you too."

I left my things here except for my 2 stakes and pistol and gave him a quick message. I turned around to look at Dimitri with a smile plastered on his face.

"Please don't ever leave me." He said.

"Won't even think about it."

I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Tears started to run down my cheeks.

"You promise?" He held out his pinky.

"I promise." Wrapping my pinky around his.

I opened the door and left not looking back.

"Does that mean we'll be together forever?" he asked me.

"Forever and always." I promised him.

I spread out my wings.

"Forever and always." He repeated.

And took off to Russia.

* * *

**Contest:**** Does Mary have More emotions? Yes or No? If yes give me 2 parts of her emotionally part. Winners gets to see spoilers**

**R&R  
**


	18. Dimitri

_**Hey Guys I'm back... We are almost done with the story... YAYYYYY!**  
**I have another story in mind and hopefully after this one I'll have time to write another one.  
**_

_**R&R  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**_

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:  
I imagined us at the beach. We were both playing in the water splashing each other. I ran away from him and saw him chasing after me. _

_"Come on you're not playing fair."_

_"Who said that I would play fair?" I replied._

_Dimitri's arm started to loose around me and I quickly got out of his arms._

_He grabbed my waist and turned me around. Giving me a quick kiss._

_"I love you," he told me._

_"I love you too."_

_I left my things here except for my 2 stakes and pistol and gave him a quick message. I turned around to look at Dimitri with a smile plastered on his face._

_"Please don't ever leave me." He said._

_"Won't even think about it."_

_I gave him a quick kiss on his forehead. Tears started to run down my cheeks._

_"You promise?" He held out his pinky._

_"I promise." Wrapping my pinky around his._

_I opened the door and left not looking back._

_"Does that mean we'll be together forever?" he asked me._

_"Forever and always." I promised him._

_I spread out my wings._

_"Forever and always." He repeated._

_And took off to Russia._

**DimitriPOV**  
I had the best dream of my life. Marie and I were at this beach and she told me that she loved and that we will be together forever. I moved and felt the bed was incredibly cold. What the Hell?

I slowly open my eyes and notice Marie wasn't here. I bolted right out of bed and looked around the room. Her things are here except for her weapons… and her. I started to panic and looked every inch of this room. I turned to my left and saw on the counter that there was a note written in bold letters _**Dimitri.**_ I quickly unfold the letter and began to read on the bed.

_Dimitri don't wait for me.  
When the weather is better go back to the Academy and bring all of my stuff with you.  
I don't think I will be returning. My time has come.  
I'm truly sorry that I couldn't tell you in person because I knew that you would want to go with me.  
But this is my battle. My battle and mine alone.  
You're a great man and Guardian, Dimitri.  
I guess I know why Rose chose you.  
Please forgive me and move on with your life.  
I Love You, Dimitri Belikov.  
You made me feel human. Not the Chosen One.  
Forgive me,  
Marie._

I was so shocked that the paper slipped out of my hand and into the ground. I buried my head in my hands and cried. I lost Rose and then Marie. God Valdmir why? Why did you do this to me? How can you make one person die and fight to the death to protect? Why? She is just one person.

**God Valdmir POV**  
Rose is beginning to make her way to Russia. Time has come and with all my powers and her strong mind I have no doubt in mind that Rose will become the first Goddess Vampire.

Hearing Dimitri's pleas have given me a little twist of sadness. I want my children to be happy and also have their own choice. What should I do to make him happy but also let RoseMarie be the ruler?

**Rose/MariePOV**  
Flying to Russia was very difficult, not only was there lightning but rain and wind. It took me 22 hours and I'm still flying over there. And to top all that off the rain is so hard that I keep getting lower and lower and I'm pretty much touching the water. The wind is getting worse and it's going against me, meaning that I can barely see.

The wind was so strong I didn't see a big fat tree right in front of me and I couldn't stop myself in time before I crashed into it. I fell down into wet grass and just before I get into the dark I saw severel pairs of hands grabbing me.


	19. AN

**Hey GUYSSSS! I'M SOOO SORRY I'VE BEEN AWAY FROM THIS STORY... **

**I guess i sort of lost inspiration... but now i'm back and you guys get ready for more 3 xoxoxo Lena1997  
**


	20. Babushka

**IM SO SO SO SORRY! **

**I know I'm late but my phone, laptop and ps3 has been taken away won't get it back til the end of june**

* * *

_Previously on As Time Goes By:  
The wind was so strong I didn't see a big fat tree right in front of me and I couldn't stop myself in time before I crashed into it. I fell down into wet grass and just before I get into the dark I saw several pairs of hands grabbing me._

**DPOV:**  
I just sat there. Where Roza/Marie note was. I was still too shocked to move. She left. She's not going to come back after this. I felt something how running down my cheeks and I know it was my own tears. I didn't even get to tell her I love… again.

_Ring… ring… ring._

"Hello?"

"Dimka, you stupid boy. Come back to Baia this instant."

"Babushka?"

"Come back home you stupid, stupid boy," right then she hung up.

I guess I'm coming home.

**Rose/MariePOV**

_Come on Marie. Wake up. NOW._ I slowly opened my eyes and noticed I was laying on a couch with bundles of blankets around me and a huge fire in the fire place. It was so warm I didn't want to leave.

"Oh look your awake," said a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a lady in her 40's and I must say she looks very familiar.

"Hi I'm Olena. You must be Roza. Dimka told me a lot about you and you look just like the person in the picture he sent us. Except you're more beautiful in real life."

_Dimitri's mom._ My eyes widen. I just met Dimitri's mom. "Nice to meet you Olena but I am not Rose. Rose died a couple months ago. I'm her.. well duplicate. My name is Marie," I replied.

She looks as if she just solved a puzzle. "That's what mother was talking about," she mumbled to herself.

Just then the front door opened and in walked three girls and 2 children. The all stared at me before dashing to me. Giving me hugs and shaking my hands. I just stood there stunned.

Olena broke free and explained to them that I wasn't Rose. But Marie. After Olena said that to them their eyes show understanding. It was nice to see Dimitri's family but I must go. "It was really great to meet you all. But I must leave. I have a huge battle to fight."

"No you will not."

We all turned to the door where it leads probably to the kitchen. " You may not leave until after 3 days. You must rest and eat. That's final," she said and left.

What just happened?


End file.
